Night Sky
by Selene Serenity
Summary: Well this is a retelling of the Sakura card season. Basically Sakura gets a surprise visitor and Chaos insues!!
1. Little visitor

Night Sky

Chapter One

~Selene Serenity~

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. It is property of CLAMP. On the other hand I do own this fanfic so please don't copy or steal it.

Author's notes: Hi I'm starting out a new story but I promise to keep up with my others as well! Now this fic is going to have a bit of a Sailor Moon twist. I'm not taking any of the characters from SM into this story or anything I'm just simply taking one aspect of SM into this. For those of you who don't watch SM in the second season a girl appears her name is Chibi-Usa no one really knows where she came from but eventually we find out she is Usagi's (Sailor Moon's) Daughter from the future. Well I'm kind of using that idea in this fic except that Sakura's future daughter. By the way Sakura is 18 in this retelling. It just makes things work better. Well let's get to the story!

~Chapter One~

            "Well, bye Yuki! Thanks for dropping by!" Sakura smiled and waved goodbye as Yukito headed down the hallway to the door to leave. Sakura turned and went back to the kitchen to start some tea for herself.

As Yuki was about to turn the doorknob Kero fluttered down the stairs. "Yue, come out now." He told him. Two wings appeared behind Yuki as he passed out and they wrapped around him like a cocoon. When they separated, Yue, the angel guardian, stood there in his normal, cold stance. "We need to talk." Kero told him. "In Sakura's room." Yue silently followed Kero upstairs to Sakura's room.

Sakura was still in the kitchen and had missed all of this. She placed the tea on a tray. She had two cups now. One for herself, and a smaller one for Kero if he wanted any. She picked up the tray and began to walk upstairs. She was halfway there well the doorbell rang. 'Who could that be?' She wondered. She placed the tray on the step she was on and hurried downstairs to the door. When she opened it a small child, about ten years old, stood at the door. She looked exactly like Sakura, only smaller. Her hair was the same honey brown only it was worn in two small braids. Her eyes where the exact same emerald green. She wore a pink jumper with the name Celia embroidered over the breast pocket. Underneath the jumper she wore a white turtleneck shirt. "Who…" Sakura began.  

"MOMMY!" the girl shouted and jumped up to hug Sakura. 

"Eek!" Sakura yelped and peeled the girl off her, but she jumped right back on exclaiming "MOMMY!" once again. Sakura took her off again and ran back to the kitchen and the girl immediately followed as if it were a big game. Sakura ran around the kitchen and living room trying to get rid of her but she still persisted.

In Sakura's room Yue and Kero (Now in his true form) were still talking until they heard Sakura's scream. They immediately dashed out of the room and down the stairs. On the way Kero managed to trip over the tea Sakura had made, making a mess of himself and the stairs. Yue only shook his head and sighed and they both continued downstairs to the living room. 

Sakura at this point was heading right to the doorway they were standing in and in turn slammed right into Yue. She stopped momentarily looked at Yue and Kero and screamed even more. Then the girl pounced on her so Sakura ran around the room, screaming again, making an idiot of herself.

"I told you she wasn't fit to be the mistress of the cards." Yue sighed.

"Oh be quiet! She's just having an off-day!" Kero snapped. 

"So who's the younger one?" Yue asked. "A sister?"

"No, she doesn't have a sister, only her brother. I don't know who she is." Kero replied.

The girl let out another cry of, "MOMMY!" as she chased Sakura around.

Yue and Kero froze. "Did she just say…" Yue started.

"Mommy?" Kero's eyes bugged out. "Okay, you stop Sakura, I'll stop the girl." He told Yue, who nodded.

Kero walked over to the girl and bit the collar of the girl's shirt so she was suspended in the air. Yue walked over to Sakura and grabbed her by the shoulders so she couldn't move any further.

Kero glanced over at Sakura. "So Sakura, are you not telling us something?" He said the best he could with the girl hanging from his mouth. 

Sakura jumped away from Yue with a red face and starred at Kero. "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING!" She screamed. "There is no way I'd do anything like that at my age! Not to mention it's completely impossible that's she's mine because she's like ten years old which means I would have had her when I was EIGHT…YEARS…OLD!" She exploded, red face, arms flailing and all.

"Sheesh calm down Sakura, I was only kidding." Kero chuckled. 

The girl suddenly turned so she could she who was holding her. "Cerobearous!" She giggled and hugged Kero around his neck.

"What the?" Kero shouted. "A little help over here!" 

Yue shook his head again and walked over to Kero. He picked up the girl and carried her to the couch and plopped her down. He glared at her. "Now you'll be calm now won't you?" He asked. The girl nodded and gulped. "Good." Yue nodded and stood up straight, arms crossed.

Sakura walked in front of the girl. "Now, please tell me. What do you mean by, Mommy?" She asked.

"Well that's who you are!" The girl smiled.

"This isn't getting us anywhere…" Sakura mumbled and rolled her eyes.

"Oh! Wait…" The girl gasped and dug for something in her pocket. She finally pulled out what seemed to be an average card. She handed it to Sakura. "This is for you." She smiled.

Sakura cautiously took it. She slowly opened and was shocked to see a hologram of herself only older looking. The hologram began to speak. "Hello Sakura." It smiled. "I am you, or I should say, the _future _you. The girl before you _is _your daughter. Well she will be your daughter. She has traveled from the future to help you in some endeavors that are coming your way. It was my decision to send her and I am very sorry to burden you with her but she is very sweet. Now, I bet you're wondering about the father aren't you? Well I'm very sorry but I cannot tell you. If I did it would ruin the timeline completely. And don't try asking Celia, my daughter, for I have used the silent card on her so whenever she tries to speak of her father she won't be able to speak. She will return home when her mission is complete and although you do not know what that mission is she does so please trust whenever possible. Now I must go Sakura, please take care of my darling daughter." With that the hologram of the future Sakura disappeared. 

Sakura slowly closed the card and just starred off into space. "Wow…" She sighed. "Was that for real?" She asked. She turned slowly to face Kero and Yue. Kero had the same vacant expression that Sakura had. He nodded but didn't blink. Yue didn't seem affected by any of it. 

Sakura snapped out of it and walked over to Celia. "So, you really came from the future?" She asked.

"Yup." Celia replied and smiled. 

"How am I going to explain you to Touya and Dad?" She sighed and sweatdropped. 

***

Sakura waited with Celia as the door slowly opened. "Sakura? What are you doing here? Is something wrong?" Syaoran asked. Sakura had walked over to his house after she, Kero and Yue had decided that this was the best place for Celia to stay.

"You could say that…" Sakura laughed nervously. She motioned to Celia. Syaoran looked down at her. 

"Who's that?" Syaoran asked.

"Let me in and I'll explain." Sakura replied. Syaoran moved out of the way and Sakura and Celia stepped inside. 

"Hi Syaoran!" Celia shouted happily and ran at Syaoran. She hugged him tightly. 

"What the!? Sakura, who is this!?" Syaoran choked. 

Sakura dashed forward and peeled Celia off Syaoran. She starred right into her eyes. "You're very forward aren't you?" She asked.

"You bet Mommy!" Celia giggled and hugged her.

"Did…she…just…call…you…" Syaoran stuttered.

"Mommy…" Sakura sighed. "Yup."

"Explain, now." He demanded.

Sakura sat down and held Celia in her lap. Syaoran sat on the chair across from them. "You see…Celia here came from the future and in the future she is my daughter. My future self has sent her on a specific mission though no one except Celia and my future self knows what that mission is and she has the silent card working on Celia so Celia can't tell us anything. She can't even tell me who her father is!" Sakura explained.

"Are you serious!?" Syaoran shouted.

"Yes…" Sakura hung her head. 

"So what do you want with me?" He asked.

"Well I have a rather big favor to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Well I really can't keep Celia at my house. How would I explain it to my family!? 'Oh Dad, Touya, this is Celia my daughter from the future.' Oh I can see that going well…" Sakura drew out the situation. "You're the only person who can really keep her without having to explaining to anyone."

"Oh, no, no, no! I can't keep her here! I can't watch a child, I wouldn't know the first thing to do!" Syaoran protested.

"Please Syaoran? I can't keep her at home! There's no way!" Sakura begged. 

Now Celia was attached to Syaoran's leg hugging it tightly. Syaoran looked down at her and Celia looked up. "Please Syaoran?" She sniffled and gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Oh…" Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Oh fine!" He sighed.

"YEAH!" Celia giggled and hugged his leg tighter.

"Thanks Syaoran!" Sakura hugged him. Syaoran simply blushed. 

Author's notes: Well that's it for the first chapter! What do you think of it? Was it a good idea? Well thanks for reading please review! 


	2. Rain, Rain, go Away

Night Sky

~Selene Serenity~

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. It is property of CLAMP. On the other hand Celia is my created character and this story line is mine so please don't copy or steal either.

Author's notes: Hi all! I'm back with the next chapter of Night Sky! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! Well let's get to the story.

~Chapter Two~

            Sakura was in her bedroom, talking with Kero the next afternoon. "So Kero, we're good friends, right?" She asked.

"Ya…" Kero replied. 

"Well we talk a lot right?"

"Ya…"

"Well I want to be able to be friends with Yue too, but whenever I try he always shuts me out. Why is he so cold?" She sighed.

"Sakura, it's very complicated. I'd tell you but you, or anyone else who wasn't there might not understand. Not to mention that if I told you Yue would have my hide." Kero told her.

"Oh…" Sakura kind of zoned out until the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" She called as she dashed out of her room.

She swung the door open and there stood Syaoran with Celia on his back. He looked about ready to pass out. He was a complete mess all over. Celia looked happy and content as she laughed and hummed up on his back and played with Syaoran's hair so it all stuck up. "Can't…take…this…anymore…" Syaoran groaned. He pulled Celia off him and shoved her into Sakura's arms. "I need a break!"

"Oh Celia…" Sakura sighed.

"Hey monster, what's going on out here?" Touya asked as he walked to the door. His face suddenly gave an angry expression. "What's _he _doing here?" He growled. Then he spotted Celia. "Who's that?"

"Oh Touya!" Sakura giggled nervously. "This is Celia, Syaoran's, er, um…niece. She's come to visit him here in Japan for a while, but unfortunately he's going away for the weekend and I offered to watch Celia for him." She explained.

This seemed like a logical explanation to Touya so he grumbled and left them alone. 'Well at least that little Chinese brat won't be here.' He thought.  

"I'm sorry Syaoran. I'll watch her for the weekend and I'll try to keep her with me whenever I can so she won't be a bother to you." Sakura apologized. 

"Oh…that's good." Syaoran sighed, spun around and left for home. Sakura giggled and closed the door.

***

Late that night Celia was still awake. She was jumping on Sakura's bed while Sakura was hanging off the edge of the bed and Kero was floating and counting how many times Celia had jumped up and down. His count was now at 74.

"I can't take this anymore!!!!!!" Sakura shrieked. She grabbed Celia around the waist and pulled her over to her. "I _really _need you to go to sleep now!" Sakura begged. 

Celia slipped out of her hands and began to run around the room. "But I'm not tired!" She complained. Sakura got an angry look on her face and began to chase Celia around the room.

About a half hour later Celia had tired herself out. Sakura placed her future daughter on her bed and tucked her in. Sakura plopped down on to the floor. "How can she be my daughter? I mean she's nothing like me! Was I that bad when I was ten?" She sighed.

"Not at all." Kero shook his head. "I bet Syaoran gave her candy, figuring it would calm her down but it really just set her off even more."

"And just how would you know?" Sakura huffed. 

"That's the thing. I don't" Kero laughed.

"Oh brother…" Sakura sweatdropped. "Well I'm going to sleep now." She yawned and slipped into the sleeping bag that_ Celia _was supposed to be sleeping in. Kero nuzzled in next to Sakura's arm and both of them fell asleep.

***

Eriol sat in his armchair, wearing his sorcerer robes. He looked intently at the magical circle that showed him Sakura. Nakuru leaned against the back of the chair and was also looking in on the scene, as was Spinal Sun who laid on the arm of the chair in his false form.

Sakura had been chasing a small girl around her room with Kero fluttering not far behind. When the girl finally fell asleep Sakura tucked her in and went to talk with Cerobearous. "How can she be my daughter? I mean, she's nothing like me! Was I this bad when I was ten?" She asked him.           

"Did she just say daughter?" Nakuru asked.

"She did." Eriol blinked. He had not foreseen this. 

"But don't you think she's a little too young for a daughter of that age?" Spinal Sun pointed out.

"Indeed." Eriol agreed. "I thought a felt something in the time line yesterday. I'm going to look into the future to see if she's there." He told them. 

The circle went blank then gave off a bright blue light. When the light faded a new scene took the place of Sakura's bedroom. They saw an older Sakura playing with the girl, her daughter. "Just as I thought." Eriol nodded. "But who's the father?" He wondered. He looked at another scene. All three let out a gasp. 

"That's great!" Nakuru began to laugh. "Wow!" 

"You two are to keep this as a complete secret from everyone." Eriol ordered. The two guardians nodded.

"Now, time for the first test." Eriol grinned and pointed his staff at the circle.

***

She walked across the grassy lawn, the trees all around her. It was mid autumn so the wind blew the dead leaves all around her. She began to approach a large stone wall. She reached the opening in the wall. She stepped closer and closer.

***

A wave of powerful magic crept over Sakura and woke her from her dream. "What was that!?" Sakura gasped as she sat up.

Kero had also been awakened by the burst of power that seemed so familiar to him. He flew to her shoulder. "I don't know." He replied. 

Sakura stood up slowly and crept over to the window. It was now beginning to rain. Suddenly someone was tugging at Sakura's arm. She looked down and Celia stood next to her, looking up with a tired face. "Mommy, what's that funny feeling?" She yawned.

"I don't know Celia, I don't know." Sakura said as she knelt down a scooped Celia into her arms and held her close to her. She began to rock her, both of them starring out the window, sensing the power. Slowly, Celia fell back asleep in Sakura's arms, so Sakura carried her back to the bed and tucked her in bed once again. She kissed her future daughter on the forehead and smiled. "She must be mine if she sensed that. There may be hope for her yet." She giggled to Kero.

"Sakura, we need to be ready for anything now." Kero said seriously. "Who knows what that was about."

Sakura nodded. "I will, but right now I can't do anything but sleep. I feel so…so…tttt" She began to rock back and forth. Before falling over she sat down and went back into the sleeping bag and fell asleep. 

"Sakura, rough times are ahead. I hope you're ready. I don't want you hurt." Kero frowned and went back to sleep as well.

***

The next day Sakura awoke to the pouring rain. She walked to the window and could still feel a light trace of the power from last night. She grimaced and went to go wake up Celia, but she wasn't in the bed, or in the room at that. "Oh no…" She groaned and dashed downstairs.

When she got downstairs Touya was at the table eating his breakfast. Then she spotted Celia at the corner of the room. She was about to pounce upon Touya and just as she leapt up Sakura ran over and caught her in her arms.

"Hm?" Touya mumbled and looked up at Sakura in her strange position with Celia in her arms. "What are you two doing monster?" He asked.

"Oh, her Touya…" Sakura smiled.

"Hi Un…" Celia started, but Sakura placed her hand on top of Celia's mouth so she couldn't finish.

"I'll be right back." Sakura said as she rushed out of the room with Celia still in her arms. When they got in the hall Sakura placed Celia on the floor. "Okay, now you can't call my brother Uncle Touya! He doesn't know about my powers yet! And don't call me Mommy either. I wouldn't be able to explain at all! Okay?"

"Yes. Sorry I forgot." Celia smiled at her.

"Okay…" Sakura sighed. "Now let's go get some breakfast." 

***

Later that afternoon Sakura remembered she had promised to go over to Tomoyo's to try on some outfits she had just made. "Great, I have to go out there in the rain." She sighed. "Well now's the best time to tell Tomoyo about Celia I suppose." Sakura walked to the living room where, for the first time, Celia was being calm on her own, watching TV. "Hey Celia, you want to go on a small trip?" She asked.

Celia turned her head to see Sakura. "Sure!" She eagerly agreed. "Where are we going?" She wondered.

"I need to go see my friend Tomoyo." Sakura replied and went to grab a raincoat for herself and an extra one that she used to wear when she was younger for Celia. She handed the coat to Celia and went upstairs to get Kero, for she knew Tomoyo would have sweets of some sort.

So together the three of them went out the door into the pouring rain. "Yeah!" Celia jumped into the air. "I get to see Auntie Tomoyo!" 

Sakura and Kero froze. "Celia…" Sakura stuttered. "You don't mean that Tomoyo…" She couldn't finish.

"Married Touya!?" Kero twitched.

Celia turned to face them. She burst out laughing. "No, nothing like that. She's not really my Aunt it's just that Mommy and Tomoyo are so close!"

Sakura and Kero almost fell to the ground with relief. "Don't scare me like that…" Sakura sighed.

"How did I scare you?" Celia wondered.

"Never mind kiddo." Kero said landing on her head. 

They were now in front of Tomoyo's house. Sakura rang the buzzer at the gate. "Hello?" A voice came out of the speaker. 

"Hi Tomoyo! It's Sakura." Sakura replied.

"Hi Sakura! Come on in!" Tomoyo said cheerfully. 

"Oh, I have a guest, I hope you don't mind." Sakura informed her. 

"No, of course not!" And with that Tomoyo buzzed the gate open.

"Thanks Tomoyo." Sakura said before going in with Celia and Kero.

Tomoyo greeted them at the door. "So who's this Sakura?" She asked and knelt down to be face-to-face with Celia. 

"This is…" Sakura started.

"Auntie Tomoyo!!!!!" Celia squealed and leaped on to Tomoyo. 

"Ack!" Sakura shouted and pulled Celia off Tomoyo. "Sorry!" She apologized.

"Did she just call me Auntie Tomoyo?" Tomoyo choked.

Sakura nodded. "You see this is Celia. She's my daughter from the future and her nickname for you is Auntie Tomoyo." Sakura told her.

"The future!?" Tomoyo gasped.

"Yes, my future self sent her here to fulfill a certain mission that I can't know about." Sakura explained.

"That stinks…" Tomoyo sighed.

"You're telling me?" Sakura sighed with her.

"I don't have any clothes for her to try on…" 

Sakura and Kero sweatdropped and fell to the ground. Tomoyo patted Celia. "Don't worry. I'll get working on some clothes for you today and they'll be done by the next time you come." She smiled.

"YEAH!" Celia cheered.

"Why don't we go have tea with Mother?" Tomoyo suggested as she allowed the three inside.

"Sure." Sakura agreed. "Come on Celia." 

"Okay." Celia agreed. "You can come too Kero." She smiled and held Kero in her hands. "I'll hand you some food when Auntie Tomoyo's Mommy isn't looking.

"You mean I get to come too!? Food?" Kero cried happily. "I'm beginning to like this girl now!" Celia ran off after Tomoyo with Kero. 

Sakura sweatdropped. "I don't believe him…" She sighed and followed after them all.

As they walked around the halls Celia looked around in awe. "WOW! This is a huge hall but in the future you live with…" She started.

Sakura dashed foreword and grabbed Celia and covered her mouth. "You really don't want to know that do you?" Sakura asked Tomoyo. Tomoyo shook her head. Sakura looked down at Celia. "Please don't tell anyone who they're going to marry in the future okay?" She pleaded. Celia nodded so Sakura let her go and the headed down the halls once more. 

Tomoyo brought them to porch at the rear that was surrounded by glass. Sakura looked around. The rain was the coming down. "It's still pouring out." She sighed.

"Hello Sakura!" Sonomi cried and gave Sakura a hug. "Who's your friend?" 

"Oh, this is my friend, Syaoran's niece. I'm looking after her for the weekend.

"That's very nice of you." Sonomi smiled and hugged Celia as well, squeezing Kero in the process.

After the greetings they sat down for tea. The entire time Sakura sort of zoned out and starred out at the pouring rain. Suddenly the dark power returned. It shot through Sakura as if she had been shot in the heart. The cup she had been holding slipped from her hands and fell to the ground, shattering to pieces. Everyone gasped and stood up. "Sakura? Are you all right?" Tomoyo asked.

"Oh! Yes, I'm fine." Sakura said and fell to her knees, scrambling to clean up her mess. "I'm so sorry." She apologized to Sonomi. "I didn't mean to."

"Sakura, it's fine. I have plenty more." Sonomi assured her.

"I'm sorry, but I must leave. There's something I forgot to do." Sakura grabbed Celia and Kero and she ran to leave.

"Mother, I need to help Sakura with something." Tomoyo said as she grabbed her camera and running out as well, leaving a very confused Sonomi behind. "SAKURA!" She called. "Wait up!"

Sakura, Celia and Kero looked behind them to see Tomoyo running to them. "I'm coming too!" She told them. "I want to get this on tape!"

"Okay, let's go then." Sakura agreed and they all left.

***

Yukito was eating his fifth evening snack and studying in his bedroom. Yue was awake within him and felt the same wave of power Sakura had felt. 'It's so familiar.' He thought. 

Suddenly Yuki felt so tired and he fainted and fell back on his bed. Yue's wings emerged and covered Yuki. They spread to reveal Yue once more. Yue went to the open window and flew out.

***

Sakura followed the power to the park by the king penguin slide. Kero had transformed to his true form. The rain was still pouring down on them. Sakura suddenly realized that none of them had brought their raincoats with them. "Kero, please cover Celia and Tomoyo from the rain." She told Kero.

"But what about you?" Kero asked.

"Don't worry about me." Sakura smiled. "I'll be fine." 

Kero sighed as he spread his wings out to cover the two girls. Sakura and Kero tried to stay completely alert. Something was going to happen and they knew it.

Suddenly Sakura no longer felt the rain coming down on her. She blinked and looked up. A large, white wing covered her. The wing belonged to Yue who was no standing next to her in his usual, cold stance. "Ack!" Sakura shouted and jumped. "Where did you come from?"

"I sensed a great power her so I followed it." Yue explained and didn't even look down at her.

"Well…thanks." Sakura blushed.

Yue had no response.

Tomoyo stood taping all of this of course and she snickered. 'Looks like I have a job to do…' She thought.

Celia on the other hand wasn't paying any attention. The power was creeping all over her. She knew this power, it was so familiar. 'I know this power. Someone I know feels like this power does. But who is it?' She wondered. Suddenly it hit her. "Of course!" She gasped.

"What is it Celia?" Sakura asked. "Do you know something about this?"

"No, I don't know what's going on." She lied.

"Oh."

***

Eriol stood hidden. Next to him stood Ruby Moon on his left and Spinal Sun on his right. "There they are master!" Ruby pointed at Sakura, Kero, Yue, Tomoyo and Celia. 

"So they are Ruby." Eriol nodded. His eyes faded out a bit as he looked down at them. 

"Master, are you all right?" Spinal Sun asked.

"Huh? Oh, yes I'm fine." He held up his sun staff. "Now, to begin." He pointed it at the group.

***

Suddenly a waterspout shot out at the group. It was headed straight towards Kero, Tomoyo and Celia. Kero swung the two on to his back and flew into the sky but the spout chased after him. "Oh no! It's locked on Kero!" Sakura cried. The water inched closer and closer. "Kero look out!" She screamed.

It was too late the spout devoured them. It then split into three water tunnels. Each held one of them. Sakura saw that they were unharmed, but that would not be the case in a few minutes. "NO!" Sakura cried and dashed at the water.

"Stop!" Yue shouted and grabbed Sakura's wrist. "If you touch those things you'll be trapped too. What good will that do for your friends?" 

Sakura hung her head. "You're right." Her head then shot up and looked behind her. Another water tunnel was inches away from the two of them. "Oh no!"

Yue gritted his teeth and held Sakura around her waist and shot up into the sky. He flew around the other tunnels to try a dodge the once chasing them but the water was too fast and caught them. They were then flung into two separate tunnels.

Sakura couldn't breath. She gasped for air but only water came. She tried to cough it up and closed her mouth again. She only had a few minutes. She looked out at the others. Yue and Kero were struggling from inside their tunnels, but Tomoyo and Celia were still. 'Oh no!' Sakura thought. 'I need to get them out of there.'

***

Yue struggled in his tunnel. 'I knew that girl was no good. She's too weak to be the Clow mistress. Her win against me must have been a fluke.' He thought scornfully. 

Then something that Clow said came to his mind. "Both of you will love your new master." What was he thinking? This girl was just not fit to replace Clow. No one was.

***

Celia floated silently in her tunnel. 'I can't breath!' She thought. 'I need to get air!' She slowly raised her hands. She pointed her index fingers foreword and closed her eyes. She drew an invisible circle in the water with her fingers. Suddenly the circle became visible and formed into a bubble around Celia. "That's much better." She sighed. "I hope Mommy and the others make it out okay."  

***

"Master do you feel that power?" Ruby Moon asked Eriol.

"Yes. It feels like Sakura's, only a little different." Eriol replied. "Who…the girl?"

"Well she is her future daughter so it would make sense." Spinal Sun agreed.     

***

Sakura held out her key. She sputtered out her incantation but nothing happened. 'What!?' Then she thought back to final judgment. Kaho had helped her get this new staff but she had no idea of how to use it. 'Wait! If it's a new key it'll need a new incantation!' Sakura reached deep into her mind and an incantation came to her. She spat it out, water rushing into her mouth. The key began to glow and it extended into her new staff. The water tunnel splattered to the floor into a giant puddle and Sakura tumbled to the ground. She screamed as she fell down.

***

Eriol didn't want Sakura to be hurt badly for she still had work to do so he floated her down with his magic so she didn't hit the hard ground. "There." He said satisfied.

***

Yue felt a burst of power form one of the other tunnels. His head shot up and starred at Sakura's tunnel. The water fell to the ground and Sakura emerged, holding the staff that she had used to defeat him. She tumbled to the ground but an outside force slowed her and she landed gently on the ground. He gasped. 'She was able to break free? Now I bet she'll just run away and leave us all to die.'

***

To Yue's surprise Sakura did not run away. She stood up and faced the tunnels with determination in her eyes.

Sakura was shocked by the soft landing but shook it out of her mind. She still needed to save her friends. She looked up at them. "Firey can handle this." She told herself. She pulled the card out and threw it into the air. "Release!" She shouted and pointed her staff at it. The card fluttered to the ground.

"No!" Sakura gasped and fell to the ground. She picked up the card and held it in her shaky hands. "Please…I need your help. Help my friends, please." Tears dripped down from her cheeks on to the card. "They can't die!"

A voice whispered in her ear. "Transform…" She looked next to her but saw no one, but she knew someone was there. 

"That's it!" Sakura shouted and stood back up. She threw the firey up again. "Firey card! Transform your powers now!" She cried. A light formed around the card and it slowly began to change in its design. Sakura then thrust her staff foreword. "Release!" She cried.

Firey took its solid form and circled around the water tunnels. The water evaporated and turned to steam, releasing the others. 

Tomoyo fell towards the ground, unconscious. "Kero! Catch Tomoyo!" Sakura shouted. 

Kero nodded and flew to Tomoyo and caught her. He brought her back to the ground safely. "She's fine." He assured Sakura. 

Celia quickly took the bubble away. She fell back to the ground. She let out a shrill scream.

"CELIA!" Sakura cried.

Yue jerked his head to see Celia falling at a rapid speed. She dashed at her and caught her just in time. As he carried her down to the ground he felt something pressing against his shoulder. He looked at his shoulder and saw Celia had a necklace on and the charm was pressing on his shoulder. Celia quickly grabbed it at hid it under her shirt.

Yue placed Celia on the ground as Sakura ran to them. Sakura quickly hugged Celia. "Thank-you Yue." She cried.

A few minutes later Sakura stood up and wiped away her tears. Suddenly she felt very weak and tired. She tried to stay standing but she passed out, but Yue caught her.

"Yue, I need to bring Tomoyo home. "Please take Sakura and Celia back to Sakura's house." Kero told Yue.

Yue arched his eyebrow. "You want me to take both of them home?"

"I think you can handle it." Kero snorted and flew off with Tomoyo on his back.

Yue sighed. "Celia, get on my back and hold on tight. I'll carry Sakura." Yue told her.

"Okay." Celia nodded and climbed on to Yue's back. Yue then flew off to Sakura's house.

***

Eriol smiled. "Good job Sakura. But that was just the beginning." He pointed his staff into the air and the rain stopped.

***

When Yue reached Sakura's house he put Sakura in her bed and put the covers on her. It was now very late. He was about to leave but Celia stopped him. "Wait, aren't you going to tuck me in?" She asked.

"Why me?"

"Well because my Mommy is asleep and my Daddy isn't really here now and I always get tucked in. You can be like my big brother!" She giggled.

'Oh brother.' Yue thought. "Well, get into the sleeping bag." He sighed and walked over to the sleeping bag. He pulled the top of the bag up to her shoulders. "Is that good?" He asked.

"You forgot a goodnight kiss." Celia told him.

(Now, any sane person would have blushed in this situation, but it's Yue so he didn't.) "Your kidding right?" He frowned.

"Nope." Celia giggled.

"Fine." Yue sighed once more and kissed her on the forehead reluctantly.

"That wasn't so hard was it?" Celia asked.

"No…"

"Yue?"

"What?"

"Why do you act different around me?" Celia wondered.

"Huh?" Yue said confused.

"Well you're so distant around everyone else. I saw you. Like my Mommy, all she wants to do is be your friend but you always give her the cold shoulder."

Yue couldn't believe the words coming out of this girl's mouth. He shook his head. "You're very smart for your age, but there are some things that you can still not understand." He said and stood up.

Suddenly they heard footsteps headed for Sakura room. "You better go. I bet that's Touya." Celia told Yue. He nodded and flew out the window.


	3. Run For Your Life!

Night Sky

Chapter Three

~Selene Serenity~

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. It is property of CLAMP. On the other hand I do own this fanfic and any new characters created, namely Celia, so please don't copy or steal.

Author's notes: Hi all! I've only had one guess on the Father of Celia and they were correct. Well, I'm here with another chapter of Night Sky, hot off the presses so please enjoy!

~Chapter Three~

            Sakura sat at her desk before school started. She and Tomoyo were filling Syaoran in on the previous night. "So then I transformed the firey card and used it to get rid of the water tunnels. Kero told me that now I have to transform all of the cards so they take they're power from my star." Sakura explained.

"That's going to take a lot of work Sakura. It's really going to wipe you out." Syaoran replied.

Sakura nodded. "Yes, I know."

Just then Mr. Terada walked into the classroom. He was followed by a boy with black, slightly blue hair and dark eyes with silver rimmed glasses. "Class, we have a new student. His name is Eriol (I'm very sorry but I don't know his last name! Ack…). He just transferred here from England." Mr. Terada announced. He turned to Eriol. "You can sit next to Syaoran in the back there."  He told him. 

Eriol nodded and walked to his seat and as he passed Sakura he starred at her and smiled. 'What the!?' She thought and tried to stay calm. All the while Syaoran was glaring at Eriol and giving him the dirtiest look ever. 

***

After school Sakura hurried home because she knew she had to clean up the yard before the weekend. She reached her house and ran up stairs. As soon as she opened the door to her bedroom Celia pounced on her. "Hi Mommy!" She giggled and hugged Sakura.

"Hello Celia." Sakura smiled. "Do you mind getting of me though? I need to change out of my school uniform. 

"Okay." Celia said and jumped of her. "Come on Kero." She said grabbing Kero and taking him out into the hall.

Sakura closed the door and put her bag on her bed and her skates into the closet. From the closet she pulled out a sweater and skirt. She quickly changed into them. She then put her shoes on and walked out into the hall. "Hey Celia." She said and bent down to face her. "Do you want to help me rake up the leaves?" She asked.

"YA!" Celia cried.

"Okay then. Kero, you don't mind a break do you?" Sakura asked. 

"Do I mind!?" Kero laughed and zoomed into the room. The two girls laughed at him then went outside.

A few minutes passed as they raked leaves, well Sakura raked leaves and Celia jumped into the piles of leaves she made. "Hello Sakura." A voice called.

Sakura looked over at the end of the driveway. Eriol stood there. "Hi Eriol!" Sakura smiled and waved. She walked over to him. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Just passing by." He replied. 

Celia's ears perked up when she heard Eriol's name. She poked her head out of the pile of leaves she was now buried in and sure enough Eriol was there. She jumped out of the pile and ran to the two. She was about to hug Eriol but then she remembered that her Mom had told her to pretend she didn't know Eriol when Sakura and the other's were around. 

"Do you want some help?" Eriol asked Sakura.

"Well I'm almost done but you can help if you want." Sakura told him.

"All right." Eriol agreed. "Lead the way."

"This way." Sakura said and walked up the driveway. Eriol followed her and on the way gave Celia a wink.

Celia gasped. 'Yeah! I think he knows who I am!' She thought. 'I'll talk to him later.' She ran off to follow the two. 

Sakura gave Eriol a rake and the two started to work on the lawn. "Sakura, is it all right if I move this bike out of the way?" Eriol asked.

"Um, sure. Just be careful with it. My brother will kill me if anything happens to it." Sakura agreed.

"Don't worry." Eriol smiled as he rolled the bike to the side of the house. As he parked the bike he placed his hand on the handle and concentrated his magic into the bike. "There." He said under his breath.

Celia, who was in the middle of demolishing another one of Sakura's leaf piles, froze. She felt the wave of power that she had felt earlier. 'Yes. It most certainly is him.' She thought. 'But what is he doing?' She wondered. 'I'll ask him later.'

A few more minutes passed and all of the yard work was complete. "Whew…we're all done." Sakura sighed and put the rakes away. "Well, good-bye Sakura." Eriol smiled and nodded as he left. 

"Bye Eriol. Have a good weekend!" Sakura waved.

Eriol waved, and then turned the corner. "Mine we'll be a lot better than yours." He muttered.

Celia gasped. She had to catch up with him. "Um, Sakura. I'm going to go back to Syaoran's now." She lied and ran off. 

"Okaaaaaaay…." Sakura blinked.

"Eriol!" Celia cried as she ran after him.

Eriol turned around and spotted Celia running after him. As Celia neared she jumped into his arms and gave him a hug. "Hi Eriol!" She smiled.

"Hello Celia." Eriol replied.

"Now, how do you know who I am?" Celia asked.

"Research." He told her.

Celia just shrugged. "Well at least I have someone I can talk to." She giggled.

"You are welcome to come over to my house any time you want." Eriol told her.

"Yeah!" Celia cheered and jumped on to his back. "Piggy back!" She smiled.

Eriol sighed and trudged on. "I still can't believe it. You're nothing like your parents…well at least your father."

When they got to Eriol's house Nakuru greeted them at the door. "Um, Eriol…" She bit her lip. "Are you aware you have a second head?" She asked.

Eriol blinked at her, then starred at Celia. "Yes." He told Nakuru.

"Hi Nakuru!" Celia grinned and jumped off Eriol's back. "Where's Suppi?" She wondered.

"NAKURU! How many times do I have to tell you NOT to call me SUPPI!?" Spinal Sun screamed as he entered the room.

"But Su…Spinal Sun! It wasn't me this time!" Nakuru defended herself. "It was her!" She pointed at Celia. 

"Yup, it was me Suppi. But you let me call you that!" She giggled. 

"Well, it's not _that _annoying when _she _says it." Spinal Sun shrugged and left the room.

"Hey!" Nakuru shouted and ran after him. 

Eriol cleared his throat. "Um, Celia, did your mother tell you about what happened in this time?" He asked.

"What? You mean about how you're testing Mommy?" She blinked.

Eriol nodded. "Is that okay with you? I mean, you may come over sometime and I'll be testing her, or you could be with Sakura at that point and be put in danger." He explained.

"No, I'm fine, because I know you would _never _hurt Mommy or any of her friends. I trust you." She smiled. "The only person who trusts you more than Mommy or me is your future wife. Who just happens to be…" She started.

Before she could finish Eriol placed his hand on her mouth "Sh…" He told her. "There are some things that even I would not look into the future for. Love is fate and I would not want to marry someone only because I knew I _had _to marry them for the future." He told her. "So please, don't tell me." He begged. 

Celia nodded and Eriol took his hand away. "I'm sorry Eriol." She apologized.

"Don't worry about it." He smiled and put his hand on her head. "Now, I need to start another one of Sakura's tests. Do you want to stay or are you going to leave?" He asked.

"No, I'm going to go back to Sakura's house." She replied.

Eriol nodded. "Good-bye then."

"Bye!" She waved and walked outside the door.

***

Sakura walked back into her room after Eriol and Celia left. Touya was in the living room, searching for something. "Touya? What are you doing here? I thought you had study group." Sakura said, puzzled.

"I do." He replied. "I was just getting some notes that I left." He found a pile of papers. "Ah ha!" He said as he grabbed the papers and lifted his head. From outside the window he could see his bike. It was emitting a strong aura. "Sakura…Did you touch my bike?" He asked.

"Huh?" Sakura blinked. "It just needed to get moved while I cleaned." She told him.

"Well, don't touch it again." He told her as he left the door.

Sakura shrugged and went up to her room. Kero greeted her. "Hi Kero." She smiled. She flopped down on her bed. "I'm beat from cleaning…" She sighed.

"That might not be the only reason Sakura." Kero told her.

Sakura sat up. "Huh?"

"Well, you're going to have to transform all of the Clow cards, not to mention support Yue and myself. That's going to take a lot out of you. Fortunately, I can take power from the sun and not feed off your power until you can handle it." Kero explained.

"Man, I thought that once I captured all the cards I'd be done." Sakura sighed.

"Sakura, this is only the beginning." Kero told her.

"So I figured." She said as she pulled the pink book out of her desk drawer. She opened it and felt the cards. She could feel the power from the firey, strong and warm, but then all the others, they were cold. Sakura gasped. "Kero! The cards, they're cold. I can't feel their power." She said frantically.

"Sakura, as long as they are still Clow cards and not Sakura cards, their magic will slowly die. That's why you need to transform them in time." Kero told her.

That's when Sakura panicked.  She pulled out the Sweet, Lock, Cloud, Sand, Voice, Change, Wave, and Dash Cards. Next she pulled out her Key. "Release the seal!" She cried. The key extended into her staff. 

"What are you doing!?" Kero demanded.

"I'm going to transform the cards!" She replied. "Transform under the name of your new master, Sakura!" She shouted and held up her staff. The cards began to glow and turn pink. Once they had fully transformed they fell to the ground, as did Sakura. She heaved out a sigh.

"Sakura!" Kero cried and fanned her with his wings. "What were you thinking!?" He asked.

"Well, I didn't want the cards to be let loose again, so I figured if I transform them all now that I wouldn't have to worry about it." She explained.

"Sakura, if you transform all of them all at once then you'll drain all you're power." Kero sighed.

Suddenly Sakura noticed that the dash card was still floating. It was glowing brightly, until it transformed into it's spiritual form and jumped out the window. "No!" Sakura cried and ran to the window with Kero behind her. It landed on Touya's bike and disappears into it and rolls away. "Kero, we have to go get it!" She shouted. She grabbed her key, the cards and ran downstairs. Kero sat on her shoulder until Sakura put on her skates and rolled outside. Then he flew next to her. 

They rounded the corner and spotted the bike. Sakura skated as fast as she could to try and reach it. "Kero, why is the dash running away from me?" She asked.

"Sakura, you called on all of those cards without a reason. The dash was sort of stuck between forms and is now really confused and doesn't know what to do." He explained. 

Sakura pulled out the windy card and her key. She transformed the card and sent it to capture the Dash but Dash was to fast. Windy came back to Sakura. Sakura sighed and put the card back and took out her cell phone.

"What are you doing?" Kero asked.

"I'm going to call Syaoran for help." She replied.

***

Celia had been wandering for quite a while now and was completely lost. Tears were now streaming down her face. "Mommy! Where are you!?" She called. She slumped down and leaned against a tree and cried into her hands. 'Someone help…' She thought.

***

Suddenly Celia's voice rang through Yue's mind. 'What the?' He thought. 'That sounded like Mistress's daughter.' Yukito then passed out and Yue came out. He followed the trail of magic that seemed so much like Sakura's, only different. He knew it had to be Celia.

He found Celia crying in the park. He landed next to her. Celia realized he was there and looked up at him. She gave him a watery smile and leaped foreword, crying into his robes. "Yue! It was terrible! I couldn't find my way home." She cried. 

Yue had a shocked face. All he could do was sit there with the small girl in his arms and wait for her eyes to dry. 

Eventually she stopped crying and she looked up at Yue. "I'm sorry Yue." She sniffled.

"For what?" He asked.

"For bothering you." She replied.

"You weren't bothering me." He told her. 

"Really?"

"Of course." Yue assured her. 'What am I doing!?' He thought. 'Why am I always so soft around her?' He shook the thought away when he felt a strong surge of power from Sakura.

Celia felt it too. "Mommy!" She shouted.

Yue looked down at Celia first, and then up into the sky. "Do you mind coming with me to find her?" He asked. Celia shook her head. Yue then stood up and picked up Celia as he flew off.

***

After Sakura called Syaoran the Dash led them to the school. The bike began to ride up the wall of the building, so Sakura transformed the jump card and used to try and reach the bike. She almost had it but missed and began to fall. Just before hitting the ground, wind wrapped around her and landed her gently. She stood up and saw Syaoran running over to her. He had used her elemental powers. "Thanks." She smiled. 

Syaoran used a lightning attack on the card but it missed. He was about to try again but Sakura motioned for him to stop. "We need to calm it down. Lightning will only scare the Dash." She told him. Syaoran nodded.

Sakura pulled out another card, the Loop. She threw it into the air and pointed her staff at it. "Transform under your new master, Sakura!" She cried. The card turned pink and then took it's visible form. The Loop surrounded the Dash so it couldn't get out. 

Sakura then walked foreword to the Dash. The bike stopped in front of her and the Dash took it's visible form as the bike crashed to the ground. Sakura stepped to it but Dash began to run away. "Windy!" She shouted. Windy went foreword and wrapped around the Dash. It brought Dash to Sakura. Sakura held it in her arms. She patted it and hummed to calm it down. "Everything is okay now." She assured that card as it calmed. "Can you go into your card form now?" She asked calmly. Dash licked her face in reply, before changing back into a Sakura card. She now held all of the cards she had transformed and walked back to Kero and Syaoran. 

"Good job." Kero told her. 

"Thanks." She smiled at him. "And thank you for helping Syaoran." She told him.

"No problem." He told her.

Suddenly Yue landed next to them. He held a shaken Celia in his arms. "Yue! What happened?" Sakura asked as she walked over to the two. Celia jumped into her arms. 

"She got lost on her way to your house Mistress. I found her and felt something was going on, so I came here." He told her.

"Because of the situation, I'll let the 'Mistress' comment slide." She rolled her eyes. 

"What happened here?" Yue asked.

"Dash got confused and ran away, but I got it back." Sakura explained.

"You should have seen her Yue! She was great!" Kero complemented. 

Yue said nothing. He turned around and spread out his wings. "I need to go now. Yukito has things to do." He said and flew off. 

"Um, Syaoran, I think Celia's going to stay at my house again." Sakura told him. 

Syaoran nodded. "I've got to get home now." He told her. "Bye." He ran off.

Sakura began to tip over, but Kero changed to his true form and stood next to Sakura, so she fell on him. "Thanks" She told him. "I feel so tired now…" She yawned and put Celia on his back before getting on herself.

Author's notes: So what did you think? Well any more guesses on the father are welcomed! See you next chapter!  


	4. Home Ec It's a killer

Night Sky

Chapter Four

~Selene Serenity~

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. It is property of CLAMP. On the other hand I do own this fanfic and the character, Celia so please do not copy or steal.

Author's notes: Hi all! I'm back with a brand-spanking-new chapter of Night Sky! Wahoo! So everyone who's guessed about the father has been right, and my friend has pointed out that it's rather obvious and I agree. Should I tell you all? Tell me when you review. Well let's get to the story!

~Chapter Four~

            "So, what are you going to do for your home Ec. project?" Tomoyo asked Sakura. 

"I'm not sure yet." Sakura shrugged. "I figured we could go to the craft store and I could find something there."

"Good idea." Tomoyo agreed.

"Did you say you were going to the craft store?" Eriol seemed to appear out of nowhere. 

"Oh, yes." Tomoyo smiled. 

"Would you like to come too Eriol?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. I think that's a good idea." Sakura agreed.

"I'll go too!" Syaoran hastily agreed. 

"Okay." Sakura nodded.

After school the four of them walked over to the craft store. Sakura searched all the shelves until she found a kit to make a teddy bear. "Ah ha! This is perfect!" She cried.

"Is that what you're going to make for home Ec.?" Tomoyo asked. 

"Yeah." Sakura replied. "And I can give it to Yukito for his birthday!" She smiled.

Eriol walked over to the two of them. "So what are you getting Sakura?" He asked. Sakura showed him the kit. "Oh, that should be cute when it's done." He smiled.

"What did you get?" Tomoyo wondered, pointing at the paper bag he held. 

Eriol tilted the bag forward to reveal several spools of thread. "Thread can be used for all sorts of things." He informed them.

"You should probably pay for that and get home. You never know what that sugar filled girl has done to you're house." Syaoran suggested to Sakura as he walked over.

"Oh my gosh! I completely forgot about Celia!" Sakura gasped and rushed to pay for her kit. 

"How do you forget about someone as hyper as her?" Syaoran wondered.

***

"Touya! Celia! I'm home!" Sakura shouted. 

"Sakura! Get that brat's niece off of me!" Touya shouted from the living room.

Sakura dropped her stuff on the floor and ran to see that Celia was hanging on Touya's back. "I'm trying to do my homework here!" He sighed.

"Oh! I'm sorry Touya!" She blushed and pulled Celia off of Touya. "She'll never do it again."

"She better not…" He rolled his eyes and went back to work. 

Sakura dragged Celia back to her. On the way she grabbed all her stuff. "Celia, you can't just go and hang all over people. You need to calm down a bit." Sakura scolded.

Celia pouted. "I'm sorry." She sniffed.

"Don't cry Celia." Sakura looked down at her. "I'm not mad at you, it's just that you need to slow down a bit. Okay?" 

"Okay." Celia nodded.

"Good." Sakura smiled.

"Now, I have a teddy bear to make." Sakura said as she opened the door. "Hi Kero." She smiled to her guardian who was sitting playing video games. 

"Hey kid." He waved with one hand and played the game with the other.

Sakura sat down on her bed and pulled out the bear kit and went to work.

***

That evening after dinner, Sakura had finally finished. She then noticed it looked more like Kero than a bear. She frowned. 'Oh well, it will have to do.' She thought. 'Now I need privacy. How do I get Kero and Celia to leave, I know!'

"Celia, do you mind staying with Syaoran tonight?" She asked. "I don't want Touya getting suspicious." 

"That's okay Mommy!" Celia agreed.

"Okay." Sakura said as she picked up her cell phone and dialed Syaoran's number.

Syaoran had reluctantly agreed to take her back for the night, so when Sakura hung up she asked if Kero would take Celia to Syaoran's place so she didn't get lost again.

When they were both gone Sakura picked up her cell phone again and dialed a number and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" A friendly voice answered.

"Hi Miss. Mitsuki! It's Sakura." Sakura replied.

"Why hello Sakura. How's everything going over there?" She asked.

"It's fine, but some weird things have been going on."

"Like what?"

"Well someone's sending all these powerful spells, but that's not the worst of it." Sakura sighed.

            "It isn't? Then what is?" 

"This girl Celia showed up and says she's my daughter from the future, come to help me! This is sooooo insane."

"You're daughter? That is really strange, but Sakura, with magic, anything is possible."

"True."

"Celia…I believe that's Spanish for sky…" Kaho commented. "But, Sakura why did you call in the first place?"

"Well, I need to ask you a favor."

"Hm?"

"Well, I've been trying to get Yue to be my friend and nothing seems to be working, and today for home ec. I made a teddy bear that I decided to give to Yukito, but I want Yue to understand it's for him too. Is there a way I can do that with my magic?" Sakura explained.

"Well…I do know of one way…"

"Really!?"

"Yes, now listen carefully…"

***

About an hour later everything was set. "All right! Thank-you so much Ms. Mitsuki!"

"Anytime Sakura." Kaho replied.

"Good-bye."

"Bye."

Sakura hung up just as Kero flew into the room. "What took you so long?" She asked. (Not that she minded)

"Celia distracted me and I ended up flying to Tomoyo's house instead of that brat's house." Kero sighed.

"Oh." Sakura giggled. "I'm sorry."

"Ah, it's okay. She's annoying, but she's sweet and kind. She actually _does _remind me of you." Kero commented as he floated on to his bed and fell asleep.

Sakura smiled and placed the bear on her desk. "I'll give it to them tomorrow night." She decided and got into her pajamas.

***

The next day at school Sakura was checking her teddy bear to make sure everything was okay. "It just doesn't look right…" She sighed.

"So how did your project turn out?" Eriol asked as he walked over to her. 

"I don't know. Sakura sighed. "It just looks strange."

"Can I take a look at it?" He wondered as he sat down next to her.

"Um…sure." She agreed and handed over the bear.

Eriol took the bear and looked it over. "Well here's your problem. This ear needs to be lowered a bit." He commented. "Do you have any tools with you?"

"Ya, right here." She said and pulled her things out of the bag.

Eriol took the tools and went to work. As he reset the bear's ear, he rested his hand on it and placed a spell on the bear. 'The next test awaits you Sakura.' He thought. Suddenly he felt Sakura's power emitting from the back of the bears neck. He placed his hand on the spot the magic was coming from and discovered that Sakura had left a magical note that only magical beings holding the bear would be able to pick up. It was for Yue. Eriol smirked a bit, unnoticed by Sakura. 

He finished sewing up the ear and handed it back to Sakura. "There you go." He smiled.

Sakura looked at the bear with wide eyes. "Wow! Thank-you so much Eriol! It looks awesome!" She cried. "I can't wait to show Tomoyo!" She grabbed her things and ran off. Not before turning back around and thanking Eriol again.

***

That evening Sakura walked to Tomoyo's house because she had insisted that Sakura should have a cute, new outfit. When she arrived Tomoyo nearly knocked her over with the new clothes. When she was done changing Sakura came out and modeled it of for Tomoyo's final comments. She wore a pale yellow dress with a lacey trim. Over the dress she wore a red coat so the dress was hidden underneath. "It's perfect!" Tomoyo sighed with satisfaction. 

"Sakura! Tomoyo!" Kero choked from Sakura's bag.

"Oh! Kero!" Sakura cried and opened the bag. "I'm sorry." She apologized and hugged him tightly.

"Yeah, well just don't do it again…" He sighed not wanting to make his mistress feel guilty. She didn't deserve it.

"I won't! I'm soooo sorry I forgot."

"Don't worry about it. You better get over to Yukito's place and give him that bear you made." He reminded her.

"Right!" Sakura jumped up and took her bag, which held the stuff bear. "You coming Tomoyo?" She asked.

"You bet! I have to get this on tape!" She smiled and grabbed her camera. "Let's go."

The three of them exited the house and headed to Yukito's house. 

            As they walked through the park Sakura noticed Syaoran nearing them. "Hello Syaoran." She smiled and waved. Then she noticed he was in his robes and had his sword. "What's up? Do you sense something?" She asked.

"I don't know." Syaoran replied. "I just had an urge to come out here and be prepared." He replied.

"Oh." Sakura shrugged.

"Well since you're here, why don't I take some group shots with you two and Kero!?" Tomoyo said cheerfully and held her camera to her eye.

Syaoran raised his hand slowly and pushed Tomoyo away from them, knocking her to the ground. "Tomoyo!" Sakura and Kero cried as they ran to Tomoyo's side. "Are you okay?" Kero asked.

"I'm okay, I think." She replied.

"Syaoran! What did you do that for!?" Sakura demanded.

"It…it wasn't me." He told her. Then he began to reach down for his sword with one hand, while the other hand tried to stop the other. "Something's making me do this." 

Sakura helped Tomoyo up and they got out of the way just as Syaoran swung the sword at them. "Syaoran!" Sakura cried. She ran over to him. "Stop it!"

"I can't Sakura! Something's controlling me!" He swung at her but she ducked away. "Get out of here!" He ordered her.

"No way!" Sakura cried. "I won't leave you like this. I'll help!"

***

Nakuru, in her true form, stood next to her master, who was sitting on his chair and controlled Li Syaoran. Eriol was using thread he had bought at the craft store to do the controlling. It was another one of his tests. Suppi was sitting on the right arm of the chair also observing what his master was doing.

That's when the doorbell rang. "Ruby, why don't you change back and go get the door?" Eriol said, still concentrating on his task.

"Yes Master." Nakuru nodded and changed back to her human self, leaving the room. She walked to the door and opened it to see Celia at the door. "Hi Nakuru!" She smiled widely at her. "Is Eriol and Suppi home too?" 

"They are, but they're busy." Nakuru informed her with a smile.

"So?" Celia giggled and ducked under Nakuru and went to the door to the other room and pushed it open. "Hi Eriol!" She cried.

            Eriol jerked foreword, losing grip on his spell placed on Syaoran. "Ah!" He yelped.

"Oh! Eriol, I'm sorry…" Celia lowered her head. "I didn't mean to mess things up." She apologized.

"Don't worry about it…" He smiled.

"Ack Eriol!" Nakuru gasped. "She was too fast!"

"It's quite all right." He replied.

***

Syaoran fell forward right into Sakura's arms. Whatever had been controlling him had dropped their spell. "Syaoran! What's going on?" Sakura gasped as she caught him.

"I don't know." Syaoran gulped. He suddenly felt a twinge in his arm. "Sakura! Let go of me!" He screamed. 

Sakura jumped away as Syaoran was forced to swing his sword at her again. "Sakura! You need to find a way to stop whatever's controlling me!" Syaoran ordered. "Hurry!"

"But how?" Sakura cried.

(AN: I'm not exactly sure how this next scene went so I'm improvising.) Kero fluttered over to Sakura. "Why don't you try the watery to see if it can help?" He suggested.

"What will that do?" Sakura blurted out.

"Just trust me okay." Kero grunted.

"All right." Sakura nodded. She transformed her staff and pulled out the watery card. "Watery card! Transform under the name of your new master! Sakura!" She cried. The Watery card transformed. Then Sakura released it. Water splashed over Syaoran, revealing several strings tied to his body. "Ah ha!" Sakura smiled. She pulled out another card. "Sword card! Transform under the name of your new master! Sakura!" She cried as her staff changed into a sword. She swung it just above Syaoran's head. In doing so Syaoran fell to the ground. "Syaoran!" Sakura gasped and ran to his side. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine…" Syaoran replied as he slowly stood up. "Why don't you three go do whatever you were planning to do."

"We were going to visit Yukito. Do you want to come too?" Sakura suggested.

"No, I'm going to go home and rest right now." 

"Okay." Sakura turned to Tomoyo and Kero as her staff changed back to her key. "Let's go." She smiled.

"Bye Syaoran!" She waved and continued on her way. "You sure you don't want to come?"

Syaoran almost reconsidered. "No…It's all right. Have a good time." He assured her.

"Okay." Sakura nodded. 

"Bye." Tomoyo smiled and the two girls and Kero walked on.

***

"Eriol, are you testing mommy again tonight?" Celia asked after Eriol had finished his first test.

"Yes I will, but I am also testing her friends and guardians to see if they will help her the best they can."

"Can I watch?" She inquired.

"Of course. As long as you don't interrupt."

"Don't worry about that! I learned to be good around people using magic cause of mommy!"

"Okay, we can wait a while though." Eriol smiled.

"Okay!"

***

Yue was still mulling over what had happened the other evening with Celia. 'That girl… Is she truly my mistress' daughter? Saying such things to me, and I _listened_! I never really listen to anyone when I don't need to. Why did I?'

The feeling of his mistress' power coming closer shook his thoughts. Yukito got off the couch and walked to the door. "Hello Sakura!" He smiled.

"Hi Yuki!" Sakura grinned and pushed a package towards him. "This is for you." She told him. "And Yue." She added silently.

Behind some tree Yue could sense Cerobearous' power as well. He looked through Yukito's eyes for a moment to see the present he was unwrapping. Then suddenly he felt great power surging from the gift. It felt familiar, yet it didn't. 'What?' He thought. He knew whatever was going on wasn't good. The power was growing by the second and as Yukito took the stuffed bear the bear itself began to grow. Yue immediately changed and pulled Sakura high into the air so the bear didn't hit her and sent her flying.

Sakura clung to Yue tightly, shaken by the teddy bear and the events from earlier. "What happened!?" She cried. 

"I don't know." Yue replied, starring at the giant bear before them. He shifted Sakura so that he was holding her with one hand while his other hand prepared to use an attack on the bear. "Did you do anything to the bear?" He inquired.

"No." She lied. 'Was it the spell I cast that's causing this?' She wondered.

Yue shot some of his crystals at the bear but a magical barrier appeared around it and blocked the crystals. "What?" Yue gasped.

Suddenly pain shot through his body. Everything hurt. He knew his power was draining, and fast. 'I can't fall.' He thought. 'I can't fail my Mistress.' Sakura's cries shook him back to reality, and that his wings were fading away. "No." He bit his lip. Then his wings disappeared completely and the two of them fell to the ground.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo and Kero shouted as they watched them begin to fall. Kero quickly changed to his true form and positioned himself under the two.

Yue turned in midair so he was under Sakura as they fell. That way he would take most of the impact. 

Instead of hitting the ground, the two surprisingly landed on Cerobearous's back, then tumbling to the ground softly. Yue sighed and leaned against Cerobearous while Tomoyo quickly went to aid Sakura and see that she was all right.

"I'm fine Tomoyo!" Sakura assured her.

"But you look so tired…" Tomoyo pointed out.

"That's because of the cards she transformed earlier today." Kero told her.

"Why did she need to transform more cards?" Yue asked.

"Something put a spell on Syaoran with thread and I ended up transforming Shadow and Sword." Sakura explained. She slowly stood up. "Now we need to do something about this thing!" Sakura starred at the bear. "Do you have any idea what I need to do?" Sakura asked her guardians.

"I suggest you find the source of power that's controlling the bear and cut of the source." Kero replied.

"All right then." Sakura nodded and took out her key. She changed it to the staff, and then transformed the jump card. She jumped up to the roof of Yuki's house and prepared herself.

Author's notes: Ah…what a cliffhanger. But I'm so glad I finally updated! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	5. Death by Sheep

Night Sky 

Chapter Five

~Selene Serenity~

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. It is property of Clamp. This story is mine so please don't copy or steal it.

Author's notes: Hello everyone! Here I am with the next chappie in Night Sky! Hope everyone's enjoying it. Well I don't want to say who the father is yet, though I think it's kinda obvious. I want your permission first you see! ^_^ 

Selene: So I now have a little guy living in my pencil box who likes to critize me.    

Testament:  That's C-R-I-T-I-C-I-Z-E stupid!!!  Can't you do anything right?!

Selene: See? That's what I get for cleaning my room. I cleaned my room, found him and now he won't leave me alone!

Testament: I wuuuuuuv you….just don't starve me again.

Selene: You weren't supposed to talk about that in public! You idiot!

Testament:*closes curtain on Selene* We really need to put these people out of their misary and let them read the story.

Selene: *crawls out from under curtain* See! I'm not the only one who makes mistakes! It's misery!!!!

Testament: *Hits Selene over the head with a sledgehammer* That's much better…

Well anyways, here we go!

~Chapter Five~

            "Sword card!" Sakura cried. The sword card glowed pink, then it transformed Sakura's staff into the sword. "Kero! I can feel it! It's in the ear!" She shouted. Sakura was now somewhat relived. 'It couldn't have been my spell!' She thought. 'My spell was in the neck.'

"Cut it off!" Kero ordered.

"Right!" Sakura nodded and jumped towards the bear.  She was just about to cut it but she couldn't jump far enough so she landed on the ground. "No!" She gripped the sword tightly.

"She needs to use the fly." Yue pointed out.

"Yes, but she needs the staff to do that and she already has the sword." Tomoyo sighed.

"Yes, the fly uses the staff to grow wings and the sword changes the staff into a sword. She can't do both!" Kero cried.

Sakura pulled out the fly card. 'Fly, I need to use the sword card. Please, use me instead!' She asked the card in her mind. "Fly card! Transform under the name of your new master! Sakura!" She shouted. Pink tinted wings sprouted from her back and wrapped around her. They spread out once again and Sakura was no longer wearing her coat, only the dress. 

***

"Wow…" Celia gasped. "Mommy looks like an angel."

"That she does." Eriol nodded.

***

Sakura jumped foreword with the sword in hand. Her wings carried her to the bear quickly and the cut the ear off. "HA!" Sakura smiled and flew back to the ground as the bear shrunk down. Once the bear was back to its normal size a purple piece of paper fell to her ground. Sakura put her hand out and caught it in her hand. When she looked at it, it had the magic that was always under her when she used her staff. "What?" She gasped and got all wide-eyed.

"What is it Sakura?" Kero asked as her charged over, next to her side. "Oh, it's nothing!" Sakura lied and hid the piece of paper. 

"I better change back now." Yue said from behind them.

Sakura spun around. "Oh, all right." Sakura said, slightly disappointed.

Before he changed Yue felt the slightest twinge of power. 'No.' He thought, then changed back into Yukito. 

Yukito blinked. "What I'm I doing over here?" He asked.

"You walked over there silly!" Sakura giggled nervously.

Kero, who had not yet transformed back rushed behind the trees with Tomoyo in a panic.

"Well, here's your gift, I'm sorry, but I didn't have enough material to finish the ear." She smiled weakly and handed him the bear.

"Don't worry about it. It looks fine." Yukito took the bear. "Thank you."

"Well, I need to get home. Touya will start to worry you know."

"Right, well, goodnight." Yukito nodded and headed back to his house.

"Bye." Sakura waved and dashed behind the trees.

When she got there Kero was back to his false form. "I'll see you tomorrow at school Sakura." Tomoyo said as she got to her feet. (she had been kneeling.)

"Bye Tomoyo." Sakura smiled. She looked over at Kero. "Lets go."

"Right." Kero nodded. With that they both walked, or floated, home.

***

As Yukito took hold of the bear Sakura had given him Yue felt a strong power emitting from the bears neck. 'Another trick?' He thought. But then he recognized the power. It was Sakura's. Suddenly a messaged was transmitted to his mind. 

"Um, hello Yue." It was Sakura's voice, timid and stuttering. "I just wanted to let you know that this isn't just for Yukito, it's also for you. Kind of a welcome gift I suppose. I really _do _want to be your friend. It's not just something I said to be nice." The voice faded away into nothing. 

'Maybe I should get to know her…" Yue thought. 'No! No, I won't.'

***

'Arg…I can't stay awake…' Sakura thought. 

"Hey, Sakura, are you okay?" Tomoyo poked her with the eraser of her pencil.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sakura nodded. Tomoyo gave her a worried look, but then went back to paying attention to the teacher. As soon as she looked away Sakura fell asleep, landed smack dab in the same dream. 

She began to run through the woods, past the arch to see Clow Reed. He smiled at her and suddenly she was running down a long hallway. She stopped in front of an open room. Inside she could see Clow Reed sitting in a large armchair. Standing in front of him were Yue and Cerobearous.

***

Suddenly gravity got the best of her and Sakura began to fall out of her seat to the floor. She woke up with a jerk as Syaoran caught her.

"What is going on back there?" The teacher exclaimed.

"Sakura isn't feeling well. Should I take her to the nurse." 

"Yes, you do that Syaoran."

Syaoran helped Sakura out into the hall. "Are you all right?" He demanded.

"Yes, I'm fine." Sakura replied. 

***

Yukito leaned against the large oak tree near the fence. Yet again he was as tired as can be. "What's wrong with me…" He whispered to himself. 'I keep falling asleep or having those black outs. I want to tell someone but I just can't. No one would believe me. I don't believe it myself.'

Meanwhile, Yukito's other half was having just as many mind-boggling thoughts himself. 'She made it thinking of me as well?' Yue thought. 'Why would she do that? I didn't think anyone could be that nice to someone like me. Both Sakura and Celia act so nice to me. In many ways that daughter is like Sakura. But why be nice to me? No, I need to be serious and think about the important things. I can't last like this for much longer. Sakura needs to transform all the Clow cards, or else I don't know what will happen to me or Yukito.'

Suddenly Touya veered off from the crowd of soccer players he was with. He began to walk towards Yukito in his soccer uniform and with a soccer ball in hand. "Hey To-ya." Yukito faked a smile.

"Yuki, I need to tell you something. You're not who you think you are…" Touya began to tell him.

            "Touya!" Two female voices cried in unison. Both Nakuru and Celia jumped from the tree and glomped Touya.

"What do you want Nakuru?" Touya asked, getting more ticked off by the second. "And what in the world are _you _doing here!?" He peeled both girls off him and starred at Celia. "You're supposed to be home! That brat's butler or something was supposed to watch you."

Celia went all wide-eyed and pouty and starred up at Touya. "But, I missed you Touya. I just wanted to visit you…" She sniffled.

"How could you be so mean to her Touya!?" Nakuru faked a sob and knelt down next to Celia and put her arm on her shoulder. "Couldn't you see how innocent it all is?"

"Oh, I really don't care. Just make sure she gets home." Touya huffed and left.

Nakuru popped up. "Well, now that he's gone…" She turned and faced Yukito. "Do you have _any _idea about what he was talking about?" She said, her voice getting a more mysterious tone.

            "No…" Yukito stuttered.

"Good, that just makes it more fun for me." She gave him an evil looking smile, before bending down and letting Celia get on her back. 

"Bye Yukito!" Celia smiled and waved as they both left.

***

"Hey! Something smells good in here!" Kero grinned as he fluttered into the kitchen. There were Sakura and Celia mixing something together. "What is it?" He asked.

"It's an energy drink!" Celia giggled with delight.

"Well I really don't think you need it kid." Kero smirked and sat on her head.

"Here." Sakura said as she let him take a sip. 

"Hey! That tastes great! Let me have some more!" He said greedily.

"No way!" Sakura denied him. "This is for me. I'm hoping it will give me a_ little _more energy.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Celia exclaimed and ran to the door. When she opened it Yukito was there. "Hi Yukito!"

"Hello Celia." Yukito nodded. "I can't stay long. Just needed to drop this off." He placed a book on top of a nearby table.

"Okay." Celia smiled.

Suddenly Yukito began to glow. He transformed into Yue. "Yue!" Celia giggled and jumped up into Yue's un-expecting arms. He nearly dropped her but he quickly recovered and held her up. He sighed as he walked to the living room, the young girl clinging to her "brother".

Kero fluttered out of the kitchen for Celia had not returned. He saw Yue with Celia hanging on to him and burst out laughing. 

"Shut…up…" Yue glared at him.

"What's so funny Kero?" Sakura asked as she walked out with a spoon in her hand. She saw Celia clinging to Yue and almost died of embarrassment. "Yue! I'm so sorry!" She gasped. "Celia! Get off him right now!" She pointed the spoon at her. Celia jumped off just as some of the ingredients that had been on the spoon flung off and flew at Yue's face.

"And we have impact!" Kero cried and began laughing even more.

"Ah!" Sakura's face went bright red. "I'm sorry!" She yelped as she put her sleeve over the palm of her hand. She walked over to Yue and placed her left hand on his shoulder and reached up with her right hand with the sleeve over it and began to wipe to stuff off his face. "I didn't mean it."

"Don't worry about me." Yue replied as he placed his hands on her shoulders and made her go on to flat feet rather than on tiptoes. "Its simply a waste of time." He whispered. 

"No it's not." Sakura huffed. "Nobody is a waste of time." She turned to Celia. "Come on Celia, let's go finish the drink." She said, as she could sense the other two needed to talk alone.

"Okay Mommy!" Celia giggled and followed Sakura to the kitchen.

Kero transformed into Cerobearous and stared at Yue. "What's wrong?" He asked. "You look weaker every time I see you."

"It's true." Yue sighed as he sat down on the couch. "I alone cannot sustain both Yukito and I. I fear I must depend on Sakura's power to live on."

"But, Sakura's power is also weakening! What if her power cannot sustain you?" Kero demanded.

"We have to trust that it will." Yue replied.

"And if it doesn't? How long do you have?"

"Not very long."

***

"Where is it coming from!?" Kero cried. "We've been searching for who knows how long for the stinking source of the stinking power but we haven't found anything!"

"Calm down Cerobearous!" Celia giggled and hugged him around his neck. "It's right over there!" Celia smiled as she pointed at the ground near the king penguin slide.

"You knew where it was the entire time!?" Kero wanted to strangle the girl at that very moment.

"No?" She gulped.

"Kero, don't kill the girl." Sakura shook her head as she grabbed Celia around the waist as soon as she saw the murderous glare in his eyes.

"Come on. Let's go then." Syaoran said impatiently.

"Coming!" Everyone else cried.

"Syaoran seems really worried." Tomoyo whispered to Sakura.

"Yeah, I know. He's been like that ever since final judgment. I don't know why though. 

"Maybe he feels unimportant." Celia suggested. "I mean, he lost, you won. Maybe he feels he isn't living up to his potential."

Everyone gaped at Celia's wise words. "What?" She blinked.

"Never mind." Sakura shook her head.

"Guys! Look at this!" Syaoran called from ahead of them. 

The others sped up their pace and reached Syaoran who was standing in front of a ring of light on the ground. "What is it?" Celia asked as she leaned over a bit to look at the circle. In doing so, she lost her balance and tumbled foreword. 

"Celia, be careful!" Sakura gasped, but it was too late. She fell into the circle, but as she did Sakura grabbed Celia's hand so they both went into the ring. 

As soon as they landed inside a black hole opened under them and they fell in. They two girls screamed in fright as they fell in.

"Sakura! Celia!" All the other's cried. Kero attempted to jump down the hole after them but a shield kept him out.

"You two! Back up!" Kero shouted at Tomoyo and Syaoran. The two got out of the way as Cerobearous flew up into the air. He opened his mouth and a fireball gathered in it. He shot the fire ball down at the hole, but it did nothing.

As Sakura fell down, all she could think of doing was calling for help. The only person she could think of was…

***

Yukito was just walking to the fridge to get some food when an attack of pain and weakness shot through him. He fell down onto his hands and knees. 

Yue felt the same pain and weariness and tried to fight it. Then, through the pain he heard a voice. "Yue…help me…" A scared voice called to him. 'Sakura?' He thought.

He then transformed and quickly followed Sakura's magical aura.

***

"Mommy…" Celia trembled. "Where are we?" She asked as she clung on to her arm.

"I don't know Celia…" Sakura replied. 

They both stood in complete darkness. Suddenly the place light up. "What the?" Sakura gasped.

Then, suddenly a stuffed sheep crashed to the floor. The two girls shot their heads up to see a shower of sheep coming down on them. "What in the world is going on!?" Sakura cried.

***

Yue landed next to Cerobearous. "What's going on here?" He demanded.

"Sakura and Celia fell into that hole." Kero explained.

"And why have none have you gone after them?"

"Because, there's a shield blocking us." Syaoran told him.

Yue walked on top of the hole and he too could not get in. "See?" Syaoran sighed.

Suddenly the shield under him gave way and Yue too fell in. "What?" The others gasped and tried to get in.

Yue fell, back first into a huge pile of stuffed sheep, became buried. "What in the world!?" He gave a muffled cry.

"I saw him Mommy!" He heard Celia cry. "Really!"

Soon he was able to see the faces of his mistress and her daughter. "See! I told you!" Celia pointed at Yue, almost poking him in the eye.

"Yue, are you alright?" Sakura asked.

"I'm fine." Yue replied as he got up. 

"Well, that's good." Sakura sighed. She stood up tall and looked at all the sheep. "We need to get rid of them all."

"Yes, because I don't know about you two but death by sheep is _not _the way I want to go." Yue pointed out.

"Oh, if only they'd disappear!" Celia whined.

"Celia! That's it!" Sakura gasped. "We need them to disappear!"

"So we can use…" Celia started.

"The erase card." All three of them said in unison.

Sakura pulled out the card and her staff. "Erase card transform under the name of your new master! Sakura!" She cried. The erase card came forth and erased all the sheep.

"Yeah!" Celia cheered when they were all gone.

Sakura gave a weak smile, just before passing out. As she fell back Yue caught her. He picked her up with both his arms. Then he knelt down. "Come one Celia." He said. "Get on my back." 

Celia nodded and got on his back, being careful of his wings.

Author's notes: Whee! I finally finished this chapter! It took me forever… So, next chapter, Kero and Yue, stuck in true form in Sakura's house, with Celia. What kind of chaos will ensue? BWAHAHAHAHA! PLUS!!!!!!! YUE IN A KIMONO!!!!!!!!! *Goes all chibi and starry eyed* Ah…

Testament: You had way too much sugar today.  *Sighs*

Selene: Only my normal amount. Hehehehe

Testament: T_T


	6. Yue in a Kimono? Yue sings? Look fangirl...

Night sky

Chapter Six

Selene Serenity

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

Author's notes: Selene: Hey everyone!

Testament: She's baaaaaack….MWAHAHAHA

Selene: You say that like it's a bad thing.

Testament: _You _say it like it's a good thing!

Selene: I hate you… *glares*

Testament: I know…(that's what I'm here for)

Selene: Shall we get started?

Testament: We shall…

~Chapter Six~

            "Hurry up!" Sakura called behind her. Rain was hurtling down on Kero, Celia, Yue and herself. She landed at her door under the small roof over the door. Soon Celia joined her, and after her, Yue and Cerobearous.

"Okay, why don't you change back to your false form Kero? Then we can sneak back into my room." Sakura suggested.

"Right." Kero nodded. He closed his eyes and his wings wrapped around him. When he brought his wings back he was still in his true form.

"Stop kidding around Kero." Sakura sighed.

"Who's kidding!?" Kero asked. "I tried to change but I couldn't!"

"What?" Yue arched an eyebrow.

"Well I'd like to see you try Mr. Hotshot!" Kero growled.

"Fine then." Yue closed his eyes in an attempt to transform.

"No! Not here! You can't!" Sakura cried. "What about Yukito!? And what if Touya and my Dad see you!?" 

Yue opened his wings and eyes, obviously untransformed. "Oh…"Sakura blushed, for she had freaked out over nothing. 

"Something's surrounding us…" Celia whispered. 

The other three turned to look at her. She was pale and her eyes were all wide and glossy. "It's closing in on us. Closer by the day…"

"Celia?" Sakura gasped. "What's wrong with her!?" She starred at Yue and Kero with desperation. 

"I don't know…" Kero stuttered.

Yue walked quickly in front of Celia and bent down. He placed his hands on her shoulders and shook her roughly, but as not to hurt her. "Celia, snap out of it." He demanded.  

Celia gasped and threw her head back. Suddenly tears started pouring from her eyes. "It was horrible!" She cried and fell against Yue's chest.

Yue look up at Sakura. "Now what do I do?"  He whispered.

Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes. "Pick her up."

Yue put his arms around Celia's waist and lifted her up. 

Sakura jumped ahead of them. "Come on, this way." She waved her hand to the side of the house. She walked under her bedroom window and used the fly card to reach it. Yue and Kero followed her up. "Here, Yue, give me Celia." Yue handed Celia gently to Sakura. Celia sniffled a bit as he did so. Sakura slid into the room through the window with Celia in her arms. As she got halfway through her wings disappeared, turning back into the fly card. "Now you come in Kero." Sakura whispered.

Kero attempted to get in, but only got halfway there. "What's wrong now?" Sakura sighed.

"I'm stuck." Kero mumbled.

"I don't believe you…" Sakura placed Celia, who was still trembling on her bed. She walked over to Kero and grabbed his front paws. She tried to pull him in but it didn't work.

"My I suggest something?" Yue called from outside.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"Why doesn't Cerobearous close his wings?"

Kero and Sakura both sweatdropped and Yue sighed.

"Right…" Kero said as he made his wings disappear. He instantly fell into the room with a thud.

After he got in Yue entered as well. 

"Sakura? What's going on up there?" Touya called.

"AH!" Sakura gasped as she heard his footsteps coming up the stairs.

Touya opened the door seconds later, leaving no time for Sakura to find a place for Yue and Kero to hide.

"What's going on?" He asked with suspicion in his eyes.

"Nothing!" Sakura squeaked. "I just dropped some books by accident." She pointed to a pile of books on the ground she had dropped earlier.

"All right…" Touya said, still disbelieving. He began to close the door anyways, but not before taking another good look at Sakura. 

Sakura let out a sigh of relief as he closed the door. She turned around to face her bed. Cerberus stood, trying to balance on one paw, the other three waving franticly as he tried not to fall off. Yue on the other hand stood perfectly still on the bed, eyes closed and a trembling Celia in his arms. Sakura helped Kero down so he wouldn't make too much noise and Yue climbed off the bed as well. "That was a close one." She sighed. 

"You' re telling me!?" Kero heaved. "I swear that brother of yours is on to us!"

"No way!" Sakura giggled softly as she pulled some pajamas out of her dresser, a pair for herself and a pair for Celia. "Let me see Celia." Sakura said to Yue. Yue nodded and handed her Celia. "I'm just going to change me and her and I'll be back." She informed to two and went to the bathroom.

"Did you feel it too?" Kero asked Yue after she left.

"Of course." Yue sighed and sat at the edge of the bed. "It felt just like Clow."

"But it can't be. Can it?" 

"I don't know."

Soon Sakura came back, with Celia partly awake, and partially calmed down. Sakura also carried two towels. She tucked her into the bed and gave out yet another sigh. "She's still a complete mystery to me…"

"You're not the only one." Kero snickered. 

"Here, use these to dry off." Sakura handed Yue one of the towels and helped Kero dry with the other.

When everyone was dried off Sakura was about to get into the bed when something occurred to her. "Yue, why don't you take the bed?" She suggested.

"No, I'll be all right."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, quite sure."

"But…" Sakura bit her lip. 

"I assure you, the floor is fine enough for me." Yue said as he sat down on the floor.

"I'll take!" Kero leapt at the opportunity.

"Okay Kero, you can sleep on this side." Sakura pointed to the empty end of the bed.

"Yes!" Kero laughed and curled up on the bed. 

Sakura rolled her eyes and shook her head as she walked over to Celia who was already asleep. She leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. "Goodnight." She whispered before walking to the other side of the bed and placing some blankets on the floor. She moved to the light switch and turned off the lights then went back to the blankets. "Goodnight Kero. Night Yue." She yawned before falling asleep.

Kero gave a partly awake mumble, yawned and then fell completely asleep. "Goodnight Sakura." Yue whispered and closed his eyes.

***

"Master, you better watch it." Ruby Moon shook her head.

"Yes, it looks like the young girl is rather sensitive to your magic." Spinal Sun agreed.

"Considering who her parents are I wouldn't expect anything less of her. She'll be very powerful when she gets to control her power." Eriol nodded. 

"Aren't you worried about her?" Ruby questioned.

"Of course, but I have faith that all of them will help each other on the trials ahead of them." Eriol replied.

Then the three disappeared into the night.

***

Around midnight Celia began to whimper and squirm in her sleep. "No, no." She whined, waking up Yue, who if you looked closely seemed to have a worried look. "Cerberus!" Her lips moved as if to form another name but no noise came out of her mouth. "Yue!" She gasped, still asleep.

"Don't worry." Yue said as he placed a hand on her back. Celia began to shed tears in her sleep and clung tightly to Yue as she tipped over the edge of the bed a bit. As she fell off, Yue caught her and held her in his lap. She held tightly to his already soaked robes and cried into them.

'Gods, what do I do?' He thought as he looked down at Celia. 'How do I calm this child? She asks me to love her like a brother and yet I cannot. I have Cerberus of course but that was different we, I don't know, we were just there.'

'Sing to her.' A voice in his mind said. It definitely wasn't Yukito that was for sure. Yue recognized the voice, it was his own.

'Sing?' The other side of his mind snorted at the idea.

'Yes, both Cerberus and yourself were calmed when Clow sang to you. Why not give it a try?'

'But I don't know how.'

'From memory, remember the night sky lullaby.'

'Yes, Night Sky Lullaby.'

(Selene: Okay all you Yue fan girls ready for this!? Yue's gonna sing! YEAH!!!! Testament: Beware Selene wrote the lyrics so they're bound to be REALLY bad! Selene: HEY!)

Yue too a deep breath as he looked at Celia. It amazed him how much she looked like Sakura when she wasn't jumping around all perky and hyper. She was still sobbing away so it was either singing or someone in the house was going to wake up and see him. That would not be good if it was Sakura's brother or Father. He took another deep breath as he searched his mind for the words to the song.

_"Up in the sky, there's the moon shining bright._

_            Spread 'cross the sky are the star giving light._

_            If you look to the dark midnight sky,_

_            you will find true comfort there."_

As Yue sang he could see and hear his loving master, Clow singing the song he was now repeating to a now calming child.

_"The day can have its sun._

_            The world can have its earth,_

_            But you truly know that when the night comes,_

_            You will find true comfort there."_

            _"So look to the sky and search all your might._

_            Fly to the moon and stars!_

_            Fly to the moon and stars…"_

            Celia was entirely calm and sleeping peacefully after that and Yue sighed with relief. Unbeknownst to him Sakura had been awake and heard his song. 'I bet he learned that from Clow.' She thought. She smiled a bit. 'At least he's getting along with somebody.' She thought hopefully as she feel asleep again.

***

The next day Sakura woke up early. It was a Saturday so there was no school but her dad and Touya both had to go to work that morning. They would have come in to say good-bye to Sakura before they left and that would not be good with Kero and Yue in their true forms, lying asleep in her bedroom.

She grabbed a light pink spring dress and walked to the bathroom to get dressed. After she hurried downstairs so she could beat her father and brother to her room. "Hey monster, what are you doing up?" Touya asked. 

"Oh I forgot to turn my alarm clock off so it woke me up." Sakura lied. "Are you leaving now?"

"Yup." Touya nodded and gave his sister a noogie. "Bye." He waved and left.

"Goodbye Sakura." Fujitaka smiled and kissed Sakura on the forehead. "I left a list of chores for you to do and don't forget you're going to the festival with Tomoyo tonight."

"Oh yeah!" Sakura remembered. "I completely forgot about that!" 

"Well I'd get your Kimono out and find one for Celia so they'll be ready to go." He suggested.

"Ok." Sakura smiled and nodded. "Bye Dad."

Fujitaka left out the door as well. 

"Mistress?" Yue's voice called from upstairs.

Sakura turned around on her heels and looked up at Yue. "Yue…I beg of you PLEASE call me Sakura!" 

Yue sighed. "Yes Sakura."

"What did you want?" She asked and climbed back upstairs.

"I think Celia needs a little extra rest than the three of us do. She was highly affected by the magic that was looming around." Yue suggested. He had put Celia back on the bed once she had calmed that night.

"Right. We'll let her wake up on her own, but I need you and Kero to help with some of my chores so could you wake him up?"

"Of course." Yue nodded and went back into her room.

***

Later that afternoon Sakura was setting up to make a cake for dessert that night when someone rang the doorbell. Sakura went to the door. Sakura was going to the door but suddenly Celia burst out of Sakura's room, completely rejuvenated and dressed. "Hey there Celia." Sakura smiled. 'I'm glad she's okay.' She thought.

"Hi mommy!" Celia smiled as she opened the door. It was Tomoyo, holding three outfits over her arm. "Hi Celia, Sakura." She smiled and nodded. "I brought your Kimonos." She lifted her arm a bit.

"About that Tomoyo…" Sakura smiled nervously. 'I can't leave Kero and Yue and I can't very well bring them with me.' She thought.

Then Kero peeked into the hall. "Hello Tomoyo." He said as he walked out. "Kero, what are you doing in your true form. Is something wrong?" Tomoyo asked.

"No, they're stuck." Sakura sighed.

"They're?" Tomoyo arched an eyebrow. That's when you walked out into the hall. "Oh." She smirked. 'Time to have some fun.' She thought.

"Why don't you two go try these on?" Tomoyo suggested to Sakura and Celia. "Then you can show them off to Kero and Yue." She handed Sakura two of the Kimonos and put her own on the couch as she walked into the living room.

"All right." Sakura said as she took the Kimonos and the two girls went up to Sakura's room.

A few minutes of silence passed when a shrill scream came from up stairs. "TOMOYO!" Sakura cried. 

Tomoyo, Yue and Kero hurried upstairs to see Sakura at the door wearing her new Kimono that Tomoyo had made. The thing is, that it was a complete replica of Yue's outfit, only made to fit a girl and be more like a kimono. Sakura blushed when she saw Yue and Kero there and pulled Tomoyo into the room and slammed the door shut. "Are you trying to say something here Tomoyo?" Sakura's eyes bugged out.

"No…what do you mean?" Tomoyo played innocent.

"I mean, this looks just like what Yue wears!" 

"I think you look pretty mommy." Celia noted from the bed. She sat there, wearing her new kimono. It was your basic kimono that was light blue and had pink trim on the sleeves and bottom and a pink sash. Speckled across the skirt part was a pink cherry blossom pattern. 

"See Sakura! Celia thinks it's nice." Tomoyo smiled. 

"You did a great job on hers too." Sakura calmed down a bit.

"Yes. Now, I know you can't very well bring Kero with you tonight, but why not see if Yue will go?" Tomoyo suggested.

"Oh, well I would but there's the fact that he has wings!" Sakura pointed out.

"I'm sure he can make them disappear." Tomoyo pointed out.

"But he doesn't have a Kimono and I doubt he even wants to go in the first place!" 

"I'll fix one of Touya's and what if he does?"

Sakura could see there was no way she could win this fight so she gave up and let Tomoyo win. "Okay, Tomoyo. If you think he will, why don't you go ask him?" Sakura opened the door for her.

"All right I will." Tomoyo nodded firmly and marched out of the room. "Yue, would you accompany Sakura, Celia and I to the festival tonight? I believe Rika, Takashi, Naoko, Chiharu, Eriol and Syaoran are joining us as well.

'Eriol. That boy is very suspicious.' Yue thought as the boy's name was mentioned. He had seen him through Yukito and he didn't like him at all. 'I better go.' "Yes, I will." He nodded.

Tomoyo smiled smugly as Sakura and Kero almost fell to the floor in shock. 

So a plan was formulated that Yue would go out the window, after borrowing a kimono from Touya and Tomoyo would adjust to fit Yue better and meet the girls outside. To everyone Yue would be an old family friend that Sakura was taking to the festival for the night as a favor to her father. Meanwhile Kero would be hiding up in Sakura's room and was promised lots of sweets if he was quiet.

***

That evening Yue and Kero were hauled up in Sakura's room while Tomoyo and Celia had tea after dinner with Fujitaka and Touya while Sakura was in the bath. "I'll be right back." Celia excused herself. She now had a mini mission set up from Tomoyo. She quietly went outside unnoticed. She then went to where the fire for the bath was set up. She opened to small door and looked inside. The fire was burning bright. 'I can fix that.' she thought. She took off her necklace and closed her eyes. Her key turned back into the staff. "Freeze card, lend me your power." She whispered. The fire froze over fast; actually the whole fire room froze, putting the water to freezing temperatures rather quickly.

Sakura gave out a shrill cry as Celia dashed back inside. Everyone in the living room jumped up. Touya and Fujitaka started to go to the bathroom. "Wait!" Tomoyo cried. "Celia and I should go. She is in the bathroom after all. If anything's really wrong I'll come get you." The two of them nodded reluctantly. Tomoyo and Celia started up the stairs.

***

Yue and Kero also heard the scream. Yue hurried out of the bedroom just as Sakura dashed out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around her. Both of them starred at each other for a moment until they both blushed and Sakura screamed again, running back into the bathroom.

Yue blushed brighter and turned back around and went into the bedroom. "What's the problem?" Kero asked. 

"Nothing." Yue replied and sat on the bed.

***

Tomoyo and Celia opened the bathroom door to see Sakura sitting on the edge of the bath in her towel, blushing a deep red. "What's wrong Sakura?" Tomoyo asked as she sat down besides her. (Even though she already knew what had happened.)

"My bath water got REALLY cold and so I rushed out and Yue saw me in just this towel!" She whispered, too embarrassed to speak any louder.

Tomoyo patted her friend on the back. "Don't worry. I'm sure he's just as embarrassed as you are." She assured her.

"Yeah, but how am I supposed to face him. I mean no boy, well Yue isn't really a boy but, has seen me in a towel!" She bit her lip.

"Sakura, I'm sure both of you want to forget the experience and will be too embarrassed to bring up the subject, so why don't you just go about things as usual." 

"Really?" Sakura sniffled.

"Yes really!" Tomoyo smiled. "Now, why don't you get dressed?" She said and handed over the Kimono.

Selene: That was a long chapter for me…Phew, I'm beat.

Testament: Just imagine it was worse for me cause I had to sit here and watch the whole painful process.

Selene: *Glares*

Testament: Give her reviews though, she thinks she worked hard and if she doesn't get reviews she'll most likely kill me with that wooden mallet of hers!

Selene: And I would too…hehehe. Well anyways, I hope you all like it!


	7. Sweets never were good for you

Night Sky  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
~Selene Serenity~  
  
Selene: Whee! I left all you people without actually describing Yue in the kimono. How horrible of me! *Worries*  
  
Testament: Oh yes, we'd all die because of that. Honestly Selene, I don't think your 'fans' will die if you leave something as trivial of Yue in a kimono out of your fic.  
  
*Random Yue fangirl walks by*  
  
Fangirl: No kimono, no review! No kimono, no review!  
  
Selene: Oh really Testament...  
  
Testament: Oh forget it! *Stomps off*  
  
Selene: Ha ha ha.  
  
~Chapter Seven~  
  
Yue stood upside, leaning against the tree next to Sakura's house. 'I can't believe that happened...' He thought. 'I didn't mean to see her...like that...' He thought. 'Now she probably thinks I'm some, hentai!'  
  
  
  
'Wait, why do I care what she thinks?' He wondered. 'She's just my Mistress. Protect her, and that's it. That's all I do.' He tried to convince himself, but he wasn't doing a very good job.  
  
  
  
He was wearing an old Kimono of Touya's that Sakura had been sure he would not miss. While it didn't look that great on Touya, it looked amazing on Yue. It was white, gray and light blue, very much like his own clothes, but the colors didn't make him stand out like his normal clothes would. In the back there were to slits, created by Tomoyo, so that if need be Yue could bring his wings out.  
  
  
  
"Yue!" Celia cried as she burst through the open front door. She ran to Yue who caught her in his arms and swung her up into the air, then holding her in his arms. "Ready?" Celia giggled.  
  
  
  
"Yes." Yue nodded.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura had followed Celia out the door at a slower pace. "It's so nice to see Yue happy." Tomoyo noted.  
  
  
  
"Yeah..." Sakura agreed. "Its amazing how much Celia has changed him."  
  
  
  
"She's not the only one to change him." Tomoyo muttered.  
  
  
  
"What was that?" Sakura blinked.  
  
  
  
"Oh nothing." Tomoyo winked and joined Celia and Yue, who promptly put Celia down when he saw they were coming.  
  
  
  
"Well lets get going." Sakura smiled and the group started on their trip to the festival.  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Hey there Sakura, Tomoyo." A voice called as the group entered the festival. They all spotted Eriol walking towards them. "Hi Mr. Eriol!" Celia smiled and waved on Yue's back.  
  
  
  
"Hello Miss. Celia." Eriol bowed politely.  
  
  
  
"Hi!" Another voice shouted as Syaoran appeared on the scene in quite a rush. It took him a few minutes to realize Yue was there but when he did he jumped back about a foot. "What's he doing here!?"  
  
  
  
"Shhh!" Sakura ran over to him. "Eriol's here remember!?"  
  
  
  
"Well what is he doing here?" Syaoran whispered.  
  
  
  
"He and Cerberus can't get back to their temperate forms so Tomoyo and I thought he should come here tonight." Sakura explained.  
  
  
  
"Oh...right..." Syaoran gave her a weird look.   
  
  
  
The two of them joined the group once again and saw that Yue was looking at Eriol in a not-so-friendly manner. "What's wrong Yue?" Sakura asked, trying to get him to look away. Yue had no response and kept glaring at Eriol who only ignored him.  
  
  
  
"Eriol! Why don't we go look at some of those games over there, maybe you can win me a new goldfish!" Tomoyo suggested merrily as she pulled Eriol into the crowd of moving people.  
  
  
  
"Phew..." Sakura and Celia both sighed and sweatdropped.  
  
  
  
"Yue! What was that about!?" Sakura flipped out.  
  
  
  
"I don't trust that boy at all." Yue closed his eyes and crossed his arms.  
  
  
  
"Finally! Someone who agrees with me!" Syaoran patted Yue on the shoulder.  
  
  
  
"Don't touch me..." Yue stated.  
  
  
  
"Point taken!" Syaoran took his hand of and backed away.  
  
  
  
"Yue! Will you win me something!?" Celia asked and hugged Yue around the neck.  
  
  
  
"All right..." Yue sighed and walked away.  
  
  
  
"Well that leaves just us I guess." Syaoran blushed a bit.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. Want to get something to eat?" Sakura pointed at a food stand.   
  
  
  
"Okay." Syaoran nodded. The two of them walked up to the stand and bought a couple pork buns. "Hey Sakura?"  
  
  
  
"Hm?" Sakura looked at Syaoran.  
  
  
  
"Next week Meling's coming down for a visit, I think she said she's staying for a week." Syaoran explained.  
  
  
  
"Really!? That'll be so nice!" Sakura smiled brightly widely.  
  
  
  
"Yeah...well you see Sakura, when she does come up...I think I'm going to propose to her." Syaoran blushed.  
  
  
  
"I thought you were already engaged though." Sakura pointed out, a little shocked.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, by our family, but I want to make it official, and I was hoping you'd help me pick out a ring for her." Syaoran told her.  
  
  
  
Sakura paused for a moment. At one point she would have thought the ring would have been for her. The two of them had had some great times together, but Sakura now knew that they're relationship could never work. Syaoran's heart laid with Meling and Sakura knew it. Even if Syaoran didn't say so he loved Meling with all his heart. "Of course." Sakura nodded.  
  
  
  
"Thanks!" Syaoran smiled. "You don't mind this do you?" He asked.  
  
  
  
"No, I'm okay. I can't wait to see her though! It's been a while!" Sakura smiled.  
  
  
  
"Yeah." Syaoran nodded and blushed.  
  
  
  
At another booth an eruption occurred. Sakura and Syaoran felt the surge of magical power and starred at the destroyed booth. "Help me!!!" A man cried and jumped out of the debris and ran away.  
  
  
  
A monster made completely of food soon followed him. "What is that!?" Syaoran shouted.  
  
  
  
"How should I know?" Sakura bit her lip. The monster turned and went to the other end of festival. "Syaoran! That's the way Tomoyo and Eriol went!" Sakura cried.  
  
  
  
"Then lets go." Syaoran nodded and the two ran off.  
  
***  
  
  
  
"There's the fish!" Tomoyo smiled and pointed at the small pool holding tons of goldfish swimming around. "Can you get me one?" She asked Eriol.  
  
  
  
"Um..." Eriol blushed. "Sure." He said and paid for a net and paddle. 'What's going on with me!?' He thought. 'I should be concentrating on Sakura's test not this...'   
  
  
  
Eriol knelt down in his kimono and steadied the net and paddle above the water. In seconds flat he scooped up one of the fish with his paddle and caught it in the net. "Wow Eriol! You're so good at this!" Tomoyo clapped.   
  
  
  
"Uh...thanks." Eriol's cheeks showed the lightest bit of pink.  
  
  
  
Suddenly the food monster came thumping over towards them with people screaming and running away. 'No!' Eriol thought. 'Ruby and Spinal started too early.'  
  
  
  
"What's that!?' Tomoyo gasped.  
  
  
  
Soon the monster was right in front of them. It went to push them out of the way. Tomoyo screamed for fear of her life and clamped her eyes shut, but suddenly she felt the breeze become harder and she felt much lighter and nothing hit her, but there was something, an arm, around her waist. Tomoyo opened her eyes. She was floating, floating in the air. She looked behind her and Eriol was holding her around her waist. "Eriol?" She gasped.  
  
  
  
Eriol hung his head slightly as they continued to float over to a building. Once above the buildings roof the two of them slowly descended on to the roof. Tomoyo backed away from Eriol with a shocked face. "Eriol, you...you aren't the one are you? The one making all of the weird stuff ha..." In the middle of her sentence Eriol used a spell on her to make her fall asleep.   
  
"I'm sorry Tomoyo." He whispered as he caught her from falling. "But no one can know about this yet." He laid a hand on her forehead and took away the memory of them flying. He gently laid her on the roof. "You should be safe here." He said and left quickly before she woke up.  
  
"Tomoyo! Is that you!?" Sakura called from the ground.  
  
Tomoyo slowly started to wake up when she heard Sakura yelling to her. 'What happened?' She thought. 'When did I get on the roof?'  
  
"Are you okay Tomoyo?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine!" Tomoyo replied. "Just beat that thing!"  
  
"Okay." Sakura nodded.  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Yeah! I got a stuffed bunny!" Celia cheered as she sat on Yue's shoulders and hugged the stuffed rabbit Yue had won for her.  
  
  
  
"Are you happy now?" Yue asked.  
  
  
  
"Yup!" Celia giggled in reply.  
  
  
  
"Good." Yue sighed.  
  
  
  
Suddenly the two of them felt a wave of power come over them. "Yue...did you feel that?"  
  
  
  
"Yes." Yue nodded. "I think your mother's in danger, we better go help her."  
  
  
  
"Okay." Celia nodded.  
  
  
  
Yue walked behind some trees near by and spread out his wings and lifted into the sky with no one noticing them.  
  
***  
  
  
  
Sakura released her wand and contemplated on which card to use. 'How in the world do I kill a monster made of food. It would be easy if Kero was here...' She chuckled.  
  
  
  
Syaoran meanwhile was already at the monster with his lighting attacks, but it was having no affect. The monster brought up one of its hand and knocked Syaoran aside, and began to head towards Sakura. "Syaoran! Are you okay!?" Sakura cried.  
  
  
  
"I'm fine." He replied as he got up from the ground. As he looked up he saw the monster about to attack Sakura. "Sakura! Look out!" He shouted.  
  
  
  
Just as the monster was about to take a swing at Sakura, none other than Yue whisked her up into the sky. "Mommy! Are you okay!?" Celia asked.  
  
  
  
"I'm fine Celia." Sakura replied. "Thanks Yue!" She smiled up at him.  
  
  
  
"It's nothing." Yue replied as they descended to the ground. He let Sakura go and Celia jumped off his back.   
  
  
  
"Yue do you have any idea how to beat a monster made out of food? I was thinking I could just transform the shot card, but that seems too easy." Sakura wondered.  
  
  
  
"Yes, I think it would be a little harder than that." Yue agreed.  
  
  
  
Suddenly the monster lunged at the three of them. "Jump!" Sakura cried and jumped away.   
  
Yue grabbed Celia and brought her up to the roof with Tomoyo. "You should stay up here. It will be safer."  
  
"Okay Yue." Celia nodded and smiled. "Now go help mommy."  
  
"Sakura!" Syaoran shouted. "Look at its feet!"  
  
"Its feet?" Sakura blinked but looked at the monster's feet anyways. 'It's candy...' She thought, a smiling creeping on to her face. "Firey!" She cried and released the fire card. "Melt the monster's feet!" She then pulled out another card. "Freeze! Transform under the name of your new master! Sakura! Freeze the monsters melted feet to the ground!"  
  
"Go mommy!" Celia cheered from the roof.   
  
"Yeah Sakura!" Tomoyo joined in on the cheering.  
  
Sakura pulled out the fourth card of the evening. "Shot card! Transform under the name of your new master, Sakura!"  
  
The shot card transformed and shot out at the monster, creating a rather large hole in its stomach as it tried to move. After it had been hit by shot the monster collapsed into a pile of ordinary food from the booths.   
  
  
  
"Yeah Mommy!" Celia cheered and jumped off the roof.   
  
  
  
"Celia!" Everyone cried as she did so. Instead of falling and hurting herself a magical aura surrounded Celia and she floated safely to the ground.  
  
  
  
"You can float?" Sakura gaped at her.  
  
  
  
"Well not very well. I have a little magic, but not as much as you do Mommy!" Celia explained.  
  
  
  
"I'm beginning to wish I didn't have that much power." Sakura sighed and sat down on the ground.  
  
  
  
"You don't really mean that Mommy, do you?" Celia kneeled down next to Sakura.  
  
  
  
"I guess not." Sakura sighed. "Because if I didn't have my magic I wouldn't have met all of you know would I?"  
  
  
  
"Nope." Celia shook her head.  
  
  
  
Sakura took a final sigh and stood up. "Jump!" She cried and released the card. Sakura then jumped up to the roof and brought Tomoyo down to the ground. "Tomoyo, where did Eriol go?"  
  
  
  
"Eriol? I...I don't remember..." Tomoyo said vaguely.  
  
  
  
"Are you okay Tomoyo?" Syaoran wondered.  
  
  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. I think I'll just go home." Tomoyo replied.  
  
  
  
Sakura gave a concerned look at Tomoyo, then up at Syaoran. "Um... Tomoyo, why don't I walk you home." Syaoran offered.  
  
  
  
"All right." Tomoyo agreed and started off.  
  
  
  
"Thank-you Syaoran." Sakura smiled sweetly at him.  
  
  
  
"Ah...it's nothing." He blushed and joined Tomoyo.  
  
  
  
"I'm staying with Syaoran tonight!" Celia giggled and ran off with Tomoyo and Syaoran.   
  
  
  
"Celia..." Sakura sighed yet again, before collapsing to the ground again. She tried to get up, but didn't have enough energy to do so. "Oh man...not again..." Sakura whined. "I wish I wasn't so weak..."  
  
  
  
"Mistress...Sakura, you are not weak. The opposite is true. You are very powerful, but you are still young and need more time to grow into your magic." Yue informed Sakura as he walked over to her. "That's why you have people around you that will help you." With that said he scooped Sakura up and flew her home.  
  
  
  
"Thank-you Yue." She gave her guardian a small hug and fell asleep in his arms.  
  
Author's notes: I know, I know, this episode has been stretched out quite a bit. Two chapters already!  
  
Testament: *Yawns*  
  
Selene: Shut up...  
  
Testament: What!? I didn't say anything!  
  
Selene: You yawned!  
  
Testament: So? Are people not allowed to yawn in your presence or something?  
  
Selene: Not when it's a sarcastic yawn like yours!  
  
Testament: Sarcastic yawn my ass.... *grumbles* I'm leaving!  
  
Selene: Good!  
  
Testament: *leaves*  
  
Selene: Well everyone, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review and look out for the next chapter! *pulls out rifle* Be very, very quiet, I'm hunting Testaments...hehehe 


	8. Eriol's Trust

Night Sky

Chapter Eight

~Selene Serenity

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. Please don't copy or steal.

Selene: *Drags in unconscious Testament* Hey everyone! I finally got Testament back. Ho ho ho

Testament: *wakes up* Damn you Selene, why can't you just leave me alone?

Selene: Because for some odd reason the fans love you…O_o

Testament: Well in that case…*jumps up* I'll stay!

Selene: Testament just loves fame…Oh and I'm announcing the father now…since pretty much everyone already knows. Celia's father is…*drum roll* YUE!!!! There you go!

~Chapter Eight~

         "Sakura! Come on wake up!" Touya shook his sister awake the next day.

"Hoe…" She groaned and slowly woke up. 

"Well, good morning, or rather good afternoon." Touya laughed.

"Uh…what time is it?"

"12:30. Dad's almost finished lunch so you better hurry up and get it." Touya advised.

'AH! Yue! Kero!' Sakura thought and looked frantically around the room.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Touya asked as he looked around the room as well.

"Nothing!" Sakura lied as soon as she saw that the two guardians were nowhere in sight.

"All right." Touya sighed and left the room.

"Cerberus!" Yue's voice cried as Sakura's closet door flew open and Yue collapsed on to the ground. In seconds Cerberus fell out of the closet, right on top of Yue. Yue growled a bit as his anger built.

"Oops…"Cerberus laughed nervously. "Sorry Yue…"

"Would you get off me!?" Yue shouted and pushed Cerberus off him. He stood up and went back into his serious stance.

Sakura then burst out laughing. "I don't see what's so funny…" Yue stated. "We could have been caught." 

"I'm sorry…" Sakura's laughing subsided. "It's just that, that was the first time I've seen you two actually act like brothers!"

"Sakura! What was that noise?" Touya called from downstairs.

"Oh! I just dropped some books!" Sakura replied.

"Hurry up will you?" 

"Yeah!" She replied. "I'll be back soon, I'll bring food for you." Sakura said to Kero and Yue in a rush as she grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom to change.

***

"Oh Dad! This tastes good!" Sakura complimented.

"Yeah Dad, we haven't had crab in a long time." Touya agreed.

"Well I know how much you two like it and I figured why not?" Fujitaka chuckled. "So enjoy."

'Crabs.' Sakura thought. 'They have a shell to protect them from things outside…' "That's it!" Sakura cried and stood up abruptly.

"What's it?" Touya wondered.

"This…um…crab! It's amazing!" Sakura quickly shoveled the food into her mouth and excused herself. "Thanks dad!" She cried and ran up to her room.

"Kero! Yue I figured it out!" She said as she slammed the door shut.

"You know how to turn us back?" Kero said hopefully.

"Yup." Sakura nodded. "Though we should probably wait until Touya and Dad are gone, because of Yukito."

"Right." Yue and Kero nodded.

***

After Touya and Fujitaka had left for work, Sakura led Yue and Kero downstairs. Just as they got downstairs Celia burst open the front door and walked in. "Hey everyone!" She smiled. "What are you doing?" 

"I'm going to change Yue and Kero back." Sakura replied.

"Oh…" Celia hung her head, sounding disappointed.

Sakura couldn't help but feel the same way inside. She really didn't want Yue to go. She had had fun with him. Now he was going back. Who knew when she was going to see him again? Sakura mentally shook herself. 'Why am I worrying so much? I'll see him soon.' She thought.

Sakura then released her staff and brought out the shield card. "Card created by Clow! Change under the name of your new master, Sakura!"

An invisible barrier formed around Kero and Yue. "Okay Kero! Try it!" Sakura called.

Kero nodded and closed his eyes. His wings quickly came together, and then separated, exposing the small, false form of Cerberus. 

"Yes! It worked!" Kero shouted with joy. "Go ahead Yue." 

Yue closed his eyes as he began to transform. "Goodbye Yue…" Sakura whispered so no one would hear her.

Yue's wings disappeared and Sakura called back the shield card before Yukito opened his eyes. Kero immediately flew and his behind Sakura's back where she held her staff. "Oh, hey Sakura." Yukito waved. "Well, I dropped off the book so I'll just get going." He said and left for the door in the hall.

"Huh?" Sakura whispered. 'Oh, Yue must have been able to make up some memories for while he was gone. That's a relief, I'd hate to try and lie about this all.' She thought.

The door clicked shut and Sakura gave a sigh of relief as Kero flew out of her hands. "Man, I'm beat." She mumbled and slunk over to the couch and laid down.

***

"Well done Sakura." Eriol smiled as he observed the girl flop on to the couch. 

"It took her a while though." Nakuru pointed out.

"Yes, but I bet she could have figured it out sooner if she had wanted to." Eriol's smile grew.

"Heh, I suppose that's true."

***

Sakura stood in front of the school entrance in a new battle costume made by Tomoyo. Behind her stood Tomoyo, Syaoran, Celia, Cerberus and Yue. "Oh Sakura! You look so cute!" Tomoyo squealed, recording Sakura. Sakura blushed and tugged at the hem of the ruffled pink skirt.

"She's right mommy! You look really pretty!" Celia agreed. "Don't you think so Yue!?" She pulled happily on his arm.

Yue clear his throat. "Um…yes…but I really wouldn't know…" He said awkwardly.

Sakura blushed even more. 'I'm going to kill Celia…' She thought.

"So you sensed something here right?" Kero asked.

"Yeah, both Syaoran and I did today after school. It's still here too." Sakura replied.

"Well then lets get going." Kero headed to the door, with the others following.

***

The group walked down the school hallway, finding nothing out of the ordinary. "What do you think it is?" Tomoyo wondered.

"It couldn't be a…ghost could it?" Sakura trembled.

"Mistress, I find it hard to believe that after all the things you've been up against, you're still afraid of ghosts." Yue shook his head.

"I can't help it…they just give me this weird feeling, even when I was little…"

"Don't worry Sakura. I don't think it's a ghost." Syaoran assured her.

"That's good" She sighed with relief. "So it's probably whoever was behind those other happenings right?"

"Most likely." Yue nodded. "Keep your senses open."

"Right." She nodded. 

Tomoyo spun around taping the hall and looking for anything suspicious. "Maybe we should look in the classrooms." She suggested and opened a classroom door and stepped in. As soon as she did the door slammed shut behind her, making the others turn around quickly. 

"Tomoyo!" Sakura cried and ran to the door, pulling it open. Instead of finding Tomoyo inside she found a completely empty room except for the furniture. "Tomoyo!? Where are you?" She looked around and saw no other doors out of the classroom and ran in frantically looking for her friend, Yue following her in. As they stepped in the door again slam shut. 

"Mommy!" Celia gasped and ran to the door. 

"NO!" Syaoran grabbed Celia's arm and stopped her from opening the door.

"Syaoran! Let me go find mommy!" She tugged away from him.

"Celia." Kero said. "Something wrong her and you won't find Sakura by opening that door. Don't worry."

"Yeah, Sakura will figure something. Until she does we should stay put here." Syaoran agreed.

"All right. I believe in mommy." Celia nodded.

***

Sakura spun around when the door slammed shut and pushed it open again. The hallway that was previously there was now replaced by another classroom. "What the?" She gasped and started to take a step in.

"Wait." Yue called and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Stay close to me or we'll get separated. We need to stay to together if we're going to figure out what's going on here."

"Right." Sakura nodded and blushed.

***

Eriol sat silently on the branch of a large tree outside, observing the happenings inside the school. Behind him floated Ruby Moon and Spinal Sun. "Everything is going as planned." He nodded.

"So she has to find her friends and that's the test?" Spinal Sun tried to clear things up.

"Exactly." Eriol replied.

Suddenly, a soft melodic tune came to their ears. Someone…a girl was singing. "To…Tomoyo?" Eriol recognized the voice.

"You know who that is?" Ruby asked.

"Yes. She's very smart. She's trying to help Sakura find her." Eriol complemented. He stood up and floated into the air.

"Where are you going Master Eriol?" The two guardians questioned as he went towards the building. 

"I need to check something out…you two stay here." With that he left to the other side of the building. He found himself, just outside the window to the room in which Tomoyo was. The window open, her soft voice floated outside to him. For one rare moment he completely forgot his task and dropped his guard.

Through out the building, Sakura, Yue, Celia, Syaoran and Celia all felt his presence. Realizing what he had done, Eriol tensed up and quickly hid his aura. He breathed a sigh of relief and mentally scolding himself for his silly mistake. He then noticed that Tomoyo was no longer singing. He blinked and looked back at the window, which was now opened and had Tomoyo looking out of it. "Eriol?" She said and starred at him.

Eriol sighed and looked down. "You keep finding out, I'm sorry Tomoyo, but you'll have to forget again."

"Eriol, wait." Tomoyo protested. "Please don't erase my memory, I remember from last time somehow. Last night I had a dream and it all came back."

'Another silly mistake on my part.' Eriol thought. 'I must not have used a strong enough spell.'

"I swear I won't tell anyone. I can tell that you're only doing this for the good of Sakura. And Sakura's happiness is all I want, so I promised I won't tell." Tomoyo said with pleading eyes.

Eriol starred back at her, not knowing what to do. He bit his lip and thought hard. 'Can I trust her?' He wondered. 'Why am I so confused about all this…its like I can't control anything I do when I'm around her…' "All right." He nodded hesitantly. "But just in case I'll put a spell of silence upon you, similar to what Celia has."

***

"Yue…did you feel that?" Sakura wondered. 

"Yes." Yue nodded. "But whatever it was, is gone now."

Suddenly they heard Tomoyo's voice singing once more. "Ah!" Sakura gasped. "There it is." She smiled and held out the shadow card. "Shadow can find her and we'll follow." She said just before transforming the card. Together, the two of them set out after the shadow as it traced down the hallways.

Soon they found themselves in a classroom, the shadow huddled up on one of the desks. It quickly changed back into its card form, revealing Tomoyo, sitting on the desk.  She looked over at them and smiled. "Sakura! You found me!"

"I'm so glad you're all right!" Sakura cried and ran to hug her best friend. "I was so worried about you!"

"It's all right Sakura. I knew you would find me!" Tomoyo hugged Sakura.

Right then, Syaoran, Celia and Kero arrived at the room. "Hey guys, everything is back to normal around here." Kero said and flew over to Sakura. 

"Mommy! Are you okay?" Celia asked and went to hug Sakura. 

"Yes, I'm fine." Sakura nodded. "Now lets go home huh?"

Selene: YEAH! I finally finished it! *Takes deep breath*

Testament: Took you long enough. All your so called 'fans' must be dead by now!

Selene: Nah…but I bet they're very angry at me for taking so long…. Gomen everyone! So I made that chapter extra long!


	9. Meling's Heart

Night Sky

Chapter Nine

~Selene Serenity~

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or any of its characters. They belong to Clamp. Please don't copy or steal!

Selene: Mwahahaha! So this chapter came a lot quicker than the last huh? 

Testament: It's amazing what having rabid 'fans' literally light a fire under you will do…

Selene: Speaking of…HOT!!!!!!! Water please?

Testament: Sure thing. *Uses high powered hose, taking out the fire and completely drenching Selene*

Selene: *Sputter* Jerk…

~Chapter Nine~

         It was late into the night and Celia had began tossing and turning in bed next to Sakura. "No…." She wailed. "Please don't go! Mommy! Yue! Kero! Please!" 

Sakura woke up and tried to calm Celia down. "Shh…. Celia, calm down. I'm right here don't worry." She bit her lip as Celia continued to cry out. 'Hm…how did that song go again?' She thought. She opened her mouth as she thought of the words and soon they came to her. 

         "Up in the sky there's the moon shining bright

         Spread cross the sky are the stars giving light

         If you look to the dark midnight sky,

         You will find true comfort there.

         The day can have its sun,

         The world can have its earth

         But you truly know that when the night comes, 

         you will find true comfort there.

         So look to the sky and search all your might

         Fly to the moon and stars!

         Fly to the moon and stars…"

As Sakura neared the end of the song Celia calmed down and went into a more relaxing sleep. Sakura sighed with relief and tried to go back to sleep. 'I wonder what she dreamt about.' She thought worriedly as she drifted back to sleep.

***

"WAKE UP MOMMY!!!" Celia cried happily as she sat on top of a sleeping Sakura the next morning.

"Uh?" Sakura rubbed her eyes as she began to wake up. "What is it Celia?"

"Meling is coming today!" She smiled.

"What? Is that today?" Sakura asked in shock.

"Yup, remember, we're supposed to meet Auntie Tomoyo and Syaoran at his place so we can go pick her up."

"Right." Sakura said groggily. "Why don't you go downstairs while I change and then we can go.

"Okay." Sakura nodded and hopped off the bed and hurried out of the room.

Sakura slowly stretched then got out of her bed and made her way to the closet for clothes.

***

"Hey guys!" Meling called and waved as she got off the plane. "It's great to see you guys."

"Hello Meling." Tomoyo nodded.

"I'm so glad you made it here safely!" Sakura smiled.

"Hi Meling!" Celia smiled widely at her.

"Um…. who's the kid?" She asked as she looked at Celia oddly.

"Well Meling…this is Celia. She came from the future to help me…and she's my daughter-to-be." Sakura explained nervously.

"Boy, I sure missed a lot huh?" Meling laughed. "So who's your father?" She asked Celia, bending down to her level.

"It's a secret!" Celia winked with a smile. 

"Ah, I see." Meling stood up tall again and looked over at Syaoran who looked very nervous. "What's wrong Syaoran?" She blinked.

"Ah…nothing!" He stammered. "Lets get back home okay?"

"All right…" Meling sighed.

***

"You ready to go?" Syaoran asked Sakura when she opened her door.

"All set, just let me tell Yue and Celia I'm leaving." Sakura replied.

"Yue?"

"Yes. He knew Yukito was going to be home all afternoon so he agreed to baby-sit Celia for me while we go out." Sakura nodded as she grabbed her coat and walked to the living room.

"That's…unusually generous of him." Syaoran arched his eyebrows, following her in. "What about your family?"

"Dad's on another business trip, and Touya is working until late this evening." Sakura answered. "Yue?" Sakura asked as she entered the living room.

Celia happily entered the room from the kitchen, a pudding in hand, with Yue not far behind her, Kero on his shoulder.

"I'm going out now all right?" Sakura said to the three of them. 

"Bye Mommy!" Celia ran and gave Sakura a quick farewell hug.

"Have fun!' Kero said as he chased after Celia's pudding, and Yue nodded. 

"Celia will be fine." He said.

"I know she will be." Sakura smiled and started back out. "I should be back around six." She told them as Syaoran followed her out into the hall.

***

Meling, after visiting with Rika, Naoko, Tomoyo, Takashi and Chiharu, was making her way back to Syaoran's place when she spotted Sakura and Syaoran leaving a jewelry store. She noticed Syaoran was holding a small box and handed it to Sakura to inspect it. She smiled brightly as she looked at it and began to gush over it. Meanwhile Syaoran was blushing like mad and laughing nervously. Meling looked on at the two in shock and pain. 'He….he couldn't of…could he?' She thought. She then began to scowl and marched up to the two of them.

"LI SYAORAN!!!!" She exploded. "I….I don't believe you! How could you do this!?" 

"Meling!" Sakura and Syaoran gasped. 

"Yes, Meling. I bet you didn't expect me here!" With that she turned around, not wanting them to see the tears spilling out of her eyes. "I hate you Syaoran!" Then she ran off, without even a word from Syaoran.

She ran as fast as she could, not wanting to risk Syaoran catching her, though she was sure, either of them could easily. She just didn't want to face them. She came to the park and slowly came to a halt. She walked over to the swings and sat down on one. It being around dinnertime, the park was abandoned. She sighed and rocked gently back and forth on the swing. 'That…idiot. I thought we had worked things out.'

Suddenly she heard someone walking her way. 'Oh no…please don't let it be him.' Fortunately it wasn't. Instead Yue, with Celia on his back approached her. "Yue?" Meling blinked. This was truly a new site for her. She had only met Yue briefly but he did no seem like one to like children, let alone give them piggyback rides.

"Meling! Is something wrong?" Celia asked as she noticed Meling tears.

Meling quickly brushed away the tears and shook her head. "I'm fine." She replied. 

Yue set Celia down on the ground, still saying nothing. "Meling…you were crying." Celia said sadly. She then noticed Meling wasn't looking at her. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh no, Celia its not you. It's just that I think I figured something out about you. That's all." Meling said bitterly.

"Oh…" Celia said, not really knowing what to do.

"I'd just like to be alone I think." 

"All right." Celia nodded and turned to Yue. "Let's go." 

Yue nodded and picked up Celia. He began to walk away. "Meling, may I suggest that you not be so quick to jump to conclusions. Why don't you talk to them?" He said evenly and continued to walk away.

Meling looked up, slightly shocked and watched the two depart.

***

"Syaoran…I'm sorry." Sakura said as the two sat on the steps in front of Syaoran's home. "It's my fault for going with you."

"No…I asked you to go and I wouldn't have known what to do if you didn't." Syaoran replied. "I just need to talk to her…explain. Sometimes she just flies off the handle like that, you know."

"Yeah." Sakura sighed, at a complete loss.

Then, from down the street Meling approached them. "Me…Meling!" Syaoran gasped and jumped up. "I…I…" He stuttered.

"I'm sorry!" They both managed at the same time. 

"Syaoran…I'm sorry, but only if what I think happened, isn't what happened." Meling said, still sharply.

"Meling, I was only helping Syaoran with…an errand." Sakura said.

"Is that true Syaoran?" Meling asked.

"Yes." Syaoran nodded. "I was…well waiting for a more appropriate time to do this, but I suppose you'll kill me without proof." He said, fumbling in he pocket. He pulled out the box Sakura had been holding earlier and got down on his knee. "Meling…I know this has already been set, but…will you marry me?" He asked nervously. 

Meling took a deep breath. She certainly hadn't been expecting this. She blinked back the tears that began to form and smiled. Slowly she nodded and held Syaoran's hands around the box. "I'm sorry for not listening."

Syaoran shook his head. "Its all right." He said and stood up, taking the ring out and putting it on her ring finger. "Sakura was only helping me pick this out."

Meling leaned towards Syaoran and hugged him happily. She then backed up as Syaoran leaned at her and kissed her much to her surprise. Despite their engagement they had never kissed before. Meling smiled and kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Sakura decided to leave the two alone. With a smile on her face she retreated and went back home. 'Be happy you two.' She thought.

Selene: Wahoo!!!! Yue's so smart isn't he?

Testament: Eh, I bet I'm smarter.

Selene: Sure, sure. You didn't even know what Syaoran and Sakura were doing because you didn't read the fic carefully enough!

Testament: Doesn't matter. I'm still smarter.

Yue: Oh yeah? *Hits Testament with glass shards* Take that smarty.

Testament: Ow….

Selene: Yeah! *glomps Yue*


	10. Lights, Camera, Action!

Night Sky

Chapter Ten

Selene Serenity

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. It belongs to Clamp. Please don't copy or steal this fic!

Selene: Yippee! Chapter ten already!

Testament: And there was much rejoicing…Yay…

Selene: Hey, you should be excited. This is one of the first fanfics you were ever in!

Testament: Yes, and I was put in the stinking hellhole.

Selene: You have no appreciation my friend…

Chapter Ten

"So did Meling make it home safely?" Sakura asked when Syaoran had entered the classroom that morning.

"Yeah, she called me last night when she got home." Syaoran nodded.

"I'm so glad you finally proposed Syaoran!" Tomoyo squealed with delight, which caused Syaoran to blush. "Have you set a date?"

"Not a specific one. We're going to wait until we're both out of high school at least." Syaoran replied.

"Um, Sakura?" Eriol said, from the window of the classroom. "Isn't that Celia down there?"

"What!?" Sakura cried and ran to the window. Sure enough Celia was down at the fence between their school, and Yukito and Touya's school. Sakura hurried out of the classroom and went to her. "Celia, what are you doing here?"

"I was bored…" Celia complained.

"Celia, you know better." Sakura sighed. "The day has barely started and you're bored already?"

"Sakura? Celia?" Yukito blinked and walked over to them on the other side of the fence. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Oh, Yukito." Sakura sweatdropped. "Um…I just saw Celia out here and I came to see why she was here. Turns out she was looking for Syaoran…" She lied.

"Ah." Yukito said as he knelt down so he was at Celia's level. "Why did you want Syaoran?" He wondered. "Is something wrong?"

"No." Celia shook her head.

She was about to continue but was interrupted. "Touya! Their perfect aren't they!?" A voice squealed from behind Yukito. The three looked back and saw Touya and Nakuru approaching them.

"Perfect for what?" Touya asked.

"The movie silly!" Nakuru replied. "We already cast Yukito as the lead, but we still need his co-stars. Sakura and Celia look perfect for the parts." She grinned.

"I don't know Nakuru…" Touya looked at her

"Please Touya!?" She pouted.

"I don't think it's a bad idea Touya. I'd be more comfortable playing next to people I know anyways." Yukito said with a smile. "And Sakura is a great actress."

Touya sighed; he knew that his argument was a lost cause. "Fine...as long as Sakura and Celia agree to it."

"Yeah!" Celia jumped up and down.

"Sure." Sakura nodded. "That sounds like fun."

"Well there now. Rehearsals start tomorrow afternoon. Come to this address." Nakuru handed Sakura a slip of paper with an address scribbled on it.

"Okay. We'll be there." Sakura nodded.

"I'm his what!?" Sakura gasped at Nakuru's words.

"Oh, you didn't know?" Nakuru feigned innocence. "Well you'll be playing the part of Yukito's wife, and Celia will be your daughter." She then handed a couple outfits to both girls. "Here are your costumes. Get dressed and the makeup girls will be here soon." She a giggle Nakuru left a very bewildered Sakura and an amused Celia behind.

"This is so embarrassing." Sakura sighed and blushed.

"It's not so bad mama." Celia smiled.

"Of course it is! I've only had a crush on Yukito for years. Not to mention…well Yue's there too." Thinking of Yue seemed to make her blush even more.

"Don't worry. It's all just pretend isn't it?" Celia smiled, starting to get undressed.

"Right. Pretend."

"Our child is dying in there and you won't so much as glance at her! What kind of mother are you!?" Yukito said his line to Sakura as they stood up on the balcony.

"I cannot! She has done the unforgivable. I have no daughter!" Sakura followed up with her line.

Yukito turned his back to Sakura and leaned on the balcony. As he opened his mouth to speak his next line a sudden wave of exhaustion hit him. His eyes closed and he passed out, tumbling over the balcony wall.

"Yukito!!!" Sakura screamed in terror and ran to catch his arm as he fell over. The crew on the ground below gasped. Touya immediately tore away from the camera he was in charge of and made his way to the balcony. "Yukito…please wake up!" Sakura begged as she used all her strength to hold on to him. Sakura gasped as she saw Yukito's body fading away. This only made her grip his hand tighter. "Yue…please. You two need to hold on!" Sakura said as tears dripped down her face.

Just when she felt she wouldn't be able to hold Yukito up anymore, Touya came up from behind and grabbed Yukito's arm with Sakura. Together they successfully pulled him up to safety. Sakura collapsed to the floor while Touya picked Yukito up. "I'm going to find a place where he can lie down. I'll be right back. You'll be okay?" Touya looked down at Sakura with concern.

"Yes, just take care of Yukito." Sakura nodded.

Touya hurried inside and moments later Celia ran out to the balcony with Sakura. "Mama! Are you okay!?" Sakura cried, tears in her eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just worried about Yue and Yukito. They were fading…right before my eyes." Sakura trembled.

Celia leaned forward and gave Sakura a hug. "It'll be all right. It just has to be." She knew what was coming, and she knew her mother would soon be even more upset than she currently was. "Why…why don't you go find where Uncle Touya brought Yukito?" She suggested.

"Yeah, I'll go do that." Sakura nodded as she stood up and dried her tears. She left the balcony and made her way through the many hallways of the mansion in which the movie was being recorded. 'This place seems so familiar.' She thought and looked around.

As she passed by she heard a voice. "Are you sure?"

Sakura gasped. "Yue!?" She whispered. 'Who could he be talking to?'

"Yes. But since I won't have my powers anymore, I'm trusting you to protect Sakura." Touya's voice replied. Sakura merely starred at the door, eyes wide open. She didn't know what to do so she stood, frozen.

"With my life." Yue's voice came through strong.

"No, you and Yukito must stay alive as well, that is my price."

"As you wish."

"All right. I'm ready."

Sakura suddenly felt an overwhelming power come over her. 'Touya had powers?' Sakura thought in shock. 'And now he's giving them up…because I wasn't strong enough.' Tears were once more trailing down Sakura's cheek as she slowly reached for the doorknob.

She opened the door to see Yue placing an unconscious Touya on the bed in the room. "Y..Y…Yue?" She managed to say, still crying.

Yue looked over at the doorway where Sakura stood. "Sakura?"

Sakura said nothing, but slowly approached the bed, starring down at her brother's sleeping face. "I…I'm not strong enough to help." She finally whispered. She looked up at Yue her face showing her devastation. "It's all my fault that you and Yukito were going to disappear!"

Yue showed a bit of shock in his expression. To his own amazement he reached out and pulled Sakura close to him, letting her cry into his chest. "I'm so sorry! I saw the two of you fading, leaving me but I couldn't do a thing!" Sakura's muffled voice cried.

"It's not you're fault. With all the strange things going on at once you've had to drain your power to change the Clow cards into Sakura cards. That in itself is a great feat. One day you'll be strong enough for anything, I know it." Yue calmed Sakura with his words, but she still clung to him.

From the other room Eriol and Celia watched Yue holding Sakura tightly in a warm embrace, a shock for Eriol to say the least. "Well you seem to have pushed things right along Celia." Eriol smiled.

"I suppose. But I really haven't done all that much. Plus Auntie Tomoyo has helped me a lot!" Celia smiled.

"Yes, Miss. Tomoyo does have a way with meddling with Sakura's affairs." Eriol blushed slightly.

"Kind of like you!" Celia pointed out with a giggle.

"Yes." Eriol nodded. "Like me."

Sakura had finally completely calmed and was now sitting on the edge of the bed next to Yue. She sniffled a bit and looked up at the guardian. "You know Yue, it would be really nice if you were like this more often. You try to hide it, but you really are a sweet person." Sakura managed a watery smile.

"Sweet?" Yue questioned her. I am nothing of the sort." She looked away from Sakura.

"Oh, of course not." Sakura hid a giggle.

Selene: Whee! Slight fluff in that chapter!

Testament: Woopie…

Selene: If you're this excited now I can't wait to see what you'll do at the end.

Testament: Are you kidding!? I'll be overjoyed because it'll finally be over!!

Selene: Uh uh uh! Didn't I tell you I'm planning a sequel!?

Testament: You have GOT to be kidding me!

Selene: Nope.

Testament: Got any rope around here?


End file.
